Follow in the shadows
by Thynerdgurl
Summary: This is a story about Katniss and Peeta's children on a reunion trip to the capitol, where they meet Gale's children and Johanna's. But what secrets will this reunion hold? Read to find out! Rated T just to be safe May fall a bit into M
1. Chapter 1

**AN: this is my first fanfic so plz be nice! i'm trying my best! i'll try to update often, constructive critisism is always welcome.**

Chapter 1: The children

My name is Ivy Prim-Rue Mellark and this is my story. My Mother and Father are the "star-crossed lovers" of district 12, Daughter of victors, daughter of rebels and daughter of the Mockingjay. I'm 16 years old as of a few weeks ago, my brother, Remus Thresh Mellark, turns 14 in a month. We're going to be accompanying our parents this year on the Victory tour, Where we will meet Johanna, Gale and Annie along with their children.

"Are we all ready?" My father asked with a sad smile on his face, I never knew why but they didn't like the idea of the reunion taking place in the Capitol. We all nod, I know my dad is trying to keep things happy but he fails miserably, no one is speaking and a deep glum hangs over us all as we board the train. A woman with pink hair (a little cheery for my taste) skips over.

"AH! There's our stars!" she squeals in a Capitol accent. Haymitch comes crashing through the room, which makes the pink haired woman jump back, out of his way.

"And these must be your lovely children!" Directing the subject away from intoxicated Haymitch, we've gotten used to him over the years.

"Yes Effie, This is Ivy," my mom gestures towards me "And Remus." she points at my Brother, who has taken a seat in front of a bowl of candy. Effie addresses me.

"Oh! You look just like your mother, except you have your fathers eyes!" she seems genuinely confused at the quizzical color of my eyes, sometimes they were as blue as my dads' and sometimes they were gloomy and an icy blue.

"And with my Brother he has moms' eyes and dads' hair, I know." I explain to her.

"Well you should probably get settled in! We're making stops at two and four, this train ride will be two days" she eventually tells us.

"What about seven?" My dad asks, I notice my moms' gotten very pale and is holding on to my dad for support.

Effie seems unshaken by my mother's appearance "It's too far out of our path, Johanna, Joseph and Kale will be on a different train."

Kale Rendar was Johanna and Joseph's son, he apparently is about my age, so is Gale and Mia's child, Dylan, their other children were 13 and 10, Hailey and Kyler. Meanwhile Annie's son was about 30 or so now, Finn, his father died in the war and Annie refused to get re-married. Finn's Son will be coming along to, Reed, wow! i'll be the only girl my age!

I make my way to my room, next to Remus's and across the hall from my parents. I start to unpack my toothbrush and other toiletries; it'll be a long two days. I flop on my bed and flick on the T.V. to hear Caesar and Claudius talking about the reunion.

"I can't wait to get interviews." Exclaims Caesar.

"Will you be getting an interview with the children to?" asks Claudius

They banter on while I debate whether or not to go into an interview.

Late at night I hear my mom screaming, I know it's probably another nightmare but this screams sounds less distant than they usually do, I throw on my robe and dash across the hall into her room, I see my dad holding her with a force that all her thrashing around can't break out of.

"GET ME OUT OF HERE! I CAN'T!" she's screaming.

"Yes, you can Katniss, you can do this…" his voice is sad and tired; I don't know how he's done this all these years.

I sit on the side of the bed as my mom slowly calms down.

"What's wrong mom?" I find myself touching her shoulder, to help my dad.

"It's not a normal nightmare…she's scared of seeing Gale" My dad's voice seems to become exhausted and like he's about to cry.

"Why? What happened?" I knew my mom and dad didn't like Gale but I never knew why.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: I know, two updates in one day XD but still, i had an idea and i had to! but yeah you'll get to know these characters more as it goes on, i know i'm focusing on Ivy's drama and none of katniss's but what ever, can't wait until i introduce Kale!**

Chapter 2: Stops along the way

After a long night of my father explaining the long overdue Why-we-hate-Gale story, I realized that my mom is just mourning over the loss of a friend and my dad is just sad, because Gale forever owns a piece of her heart. No one hates him, there's just horrible memories connected with his face.

"Now entering district four" a monotonic voice says over the speakers. I lay in bed lazily as my mom and dad get out of bed to greet Annie, Finn and Reed. I decide to get up and look pretty, from what I hear it's a pretty attractive family! I put on a V-neck blouse and a complimentary pencil skirt. The second I open that door I can tell how over-protective my dad is going to be.

"Annie, Finn, Reed, this is Ivy, our daughter" My mom says, I politely hold out my hand to each of them, the rumors are so true! These people are gorgeous! As I stick my hand out to shake Reed's he gives me a quick wink and his hand lingers.

"Alright, let's all go to bed! Before we get to district two!" my dad calls out impatiently, coming between Reed's sea green eyes and I, he must have seen the wink. This was going to be a fun trip.

Late at night I hear a quiet knock on my door, I get up to open it, and Reed is leaning in the door-way, he looks me up and down then smirks. I then realize I'm in a t-shirt and underwear, I franticly put on a pair of pajama pants.

"What're you so smug about?" I whisper across the room. He steps into the room and silently shuts the door behind him.

"So…daughter of the Mockingjay…not quite what I expected." His grin reveals perfect white teeth.

"And what did you expect? A bird?" I jokingly hiss.

"Well I sure didn't expect radiant beauty." There's that smug grin again, he takes a step toward me, his face just inches from mine. He's biting his lip seductively. His hand pushes back a few strands of my hair and somehow he got closer. I stand as stiff as a statue.

"So, where's your mom?" I quickly change the subject, after that I kind of wish I hadn't. I'm so awkward when it comes to boys; no one's ever come on to me that strong before. He backs up and sits on the end of my bed.

"My dad was somewhat of a teen parent and my mom couldn't handle it, she ran out after she couldn't take it anymore." He sighs.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I shouldn't have asked." I sit beside him and at his back for comfort. A smug grin starts to creep across his face, that's when I know I shouldn't have sat down, I quickly get up.

"What's wrong sugar cube?" he smirks as he pulls me onto his lap and presses his lips against mine. His warm, soft embrace captures me as he flips me on to my back. Our lips moving with the others. Reed Odair, it seems, does not take no for an answer.

"Now entering district two." Says the monotone voice. My eyes widen as I hear my mother's terrified shrieks.

"Well, I'd better get going." Reed flashes a smile before slinking out of my room, we'd been making out for like 20 minutes, my head was spinning. I heard someone walk in my door.

"Care to meet the Hawthorne's?" comes my dad's voice. Thank god he didn't see Reed leaving my room. "Oh and try to lock your door next time there's a horny boy wandering around." CRAP.

"oh…yeah, um…nothing happened, we just…talked." My face turned bright red. He wasn't convinced.

"yeah, sure. Come on, even your mom is pulling it together" he leaves.

I take my sweet time before leaving the room, the first few things I see, Remus talking to a girl with light brown hair and blue eyes, Reed talking to a boy with slightly darker hair and hazel eyes. Both Reed and the boy turn to me.

"Ivy, this is Dylan." Reed says. Dylan was a slender boy, Reed had broad shoulders and his hair was a strawberry brunette. These two boys were the two definitions of handsome, Reed knew it but Dylan was a bit shyer.

"Hi Dylan, I'm Ivy." I shake his hand while Reed is behind him winking at me. Dylan doesn't meet my eyes, that's when I realize, I may have a drama filled trip ahead of me, two beautiful boys who I'm very attracted to…oh no.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: OMG! Thanks so much to all of you who are adding me to your alerts and favorites! Remember, reviews are greatly appreciated! I really hope you enjoy this chapter, you get to see what's going through the boys minds, and character development and new couple opportunities may come up in later chapters!**

Chapter 3: The boys

**Dylan POV**

Oh my god! She's so pretty I can barely look at her! I know for a fact that Reed has already made a move, which can't be good for me. Not to mention Kale! He's pretty good looking too, but we're nothing compared to Reed, the way he touches her back as we unload the train. The way she giggles whenever he says anything is almost infuriating.

"Dylan?" My dad snaps me back into reality, which – sadly – is Ivy twirling her hair while Reed shows off, I wish I could slink away into my own world, where Ivy would like me. I know a little emo boy from district two is nothing compared to Mr. First-place-smile. Her eyes dart around the room and lock onto mine for only a millisecond before she bites her lip and goes back to Reed. Her hair is a dark brown that looks like if I touched it would be velvety.

"DYLAN!" Shouts my dad before shoving my bag at me. "Pay attention boy!"

"Alright." I mumble before going back to envisioning my hands wrapped around her waist and her hands running through my hair. I find her staring intensely into my eyes as if she's trying to read my mind before Reed steps in front of her.

Inside the hotel we meet up with Johanna, Joseph and Kale. I study Kale as competition. His hand lingers on Ivy's and he also makes her giggle, I realize I need to take action…and soon.

**Reed POV**

These punks got nothing on me. I saw Ivy first so I get first dibs, then again making out on her bed for about a half an hour can't hurt, although I did see her dad glare at me as I left. But it was well worth it, it took all my strength to keep my hands on the outside of her clothes. Her warm breath in between kisses, I shudder just thinking about it. These boys were going to have to take a number, my room was right across from hers in the hotel, then again Kale's is diagonal and Dylan's is next the her but it's a narrow hall, you can see her blushing as I watch her from my doorway. This is in the basket, I'll whisk her away with me back to district 4, the sunny, romantic beaches.

"Yo, Reed, we're all going to play cards in my room." says Kale

"Cool, I'll be right there." I reply as I go in to unpack.

**Remus POV**

Hailey is pretty cool, she seems like all the same things I do which isn't really surprising seeing as that mostly consists of food and candy. She's kind of pretty but I wouldn't really date her, I've only known her for a short while. Reed seems pretty interested in Ivy, it's kind of weird, I mean Ivy's dated before but its weird watching guys trip over each other to hear her laugh. Mainly I'd only consider dating Hailey if there's nothing between Ivy and Dylan, obviously he likes her, so I'm going to be nice and just befriend Hailey.

**Kale POV**

Alright, they're all in my room. All four of us, time to break the news.

"STRIP POKER!" I shout loud enough to excite Kale but Ivy's face goes paper white and Dylan's goes bright red.

"B-but I'm not good at poker, I'll end up losing!" Ivy pleads, we all just stare at her, probably imagining…things… with that statement Dylan's face starts to go a bit purple.

"Is he even breathing?" Reed asks. One slap on the back and he takes in a ton of breath.

"Alright, let's get started!" I say a bit too impatiently.

Reed is sitting back in his chair with nothing but boxers on, I still have my pants but lost my shirt and socks a while ago, Dylan lost his hoodie and shirt recently, although Ivy still has everything, she's majorly winning. I do have the sneaking suspicion that Reed is purposefully losing, which isn't good for Dylan's complexion. But we'll have to keep playing, even if Reed may lose…I can't even imagine that without wanting to stab myself in the face.

**Ivy POV**

I'm soooo lucky these boys are stupid, I've been bluffing this whole time, if I hadn't distracted them almost every round I'd be naked! Which Reed isn't far from. Dylan's face keeps changing shades of random colors, it's starting to worry me. Kale and Reed dropped the strip poker thing and are comparing muscles.

"Hey, are you okay?" I ask Dylan who turned a violent shade of blood red when Kale lost his pants.

"y-yeah…" his voice was quiet and urgent.

"Are you sure? You don't look so good; do you want to get some fresh air?"

A long pause came before his reply "s-sure!"

We walk outside the hotel, onto the busy streets of the capitol, his face is regaining normal color and he put on his shirt and sweater.

"Well you'll never get any fresh air while hiding in your hood, come on out turtle." I joked as I pulled his hood down, his hair covered his eyes with his feathered bangs. He let out a weak laugh before shoving his hands in his pockets and staring at his feet as we walked. We make it to the square before I lose him, after I find him again I link arms with him.

"Don't want to have to explain to your dad that I lost you." I laugh. And he softly snorts. "Oh! Ice cream! Let's get some." I suggest before yanking his arm towards it.

**Dylan POV**

Her hands keep pulling at my arm, it's all I can do not to faint or explode! We get ice cream and sit at a table with an umbrella for shade, I feel kind of bad that she's the talkative one, but I know I'll just slip up.

"It's such a pretty day out today!" she coos letting her eyes wander, her foot brushes my leg and I drop my face so I'm staring intently into my melting ice cream. "Now Dylan." The way she says my name, like angels singing it! "I can't tell whether you're shy or just plain cold," she lowers her voice and leans in closer "or are you an avox?" she giggles lightly as she smiles and straightens up.

"n-niether…well shy..i mean…yeah…wait..yeah…shy…not an avox." GOD! I'M ABOUT TO PUNCH MYSELF! But she starts talking again

"So do you have a stutter or just REALLY shy?"

"kinda b-both." I've had a slight stutter since I've been young. He puts her hand over mine and I can feel myself go red again.

"Hey," she says bending her head to see under my hair "There's no need to be shy, I don't bite!" we finish the rest of our ice cream with me trying to come out of my shell, but no such luck.

I wonder how this comes so easily to Reed and Kale, actually I never really saw Kale make a move, I wonder what his deal is…

**AN: vote! Reed & Ivy or Dylan & Ivy XD**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: thanks so much for the reviews, favs and alerts! I LOVE YOU GUYS!**

Chapter 3: confusion?

**Ivy POV**

I really had no clue what was going on, Reed started flirting and trying to kiss me every chance he got, the only reason I turned him down was thinking of the parents reaction. Don't get me wrong I missed his soft, warm lips on mine. But then there was Dylan, he barely ever spoke and seemed to pop up every time Reed attempted a kiss. It was becoming evident that this pissed Reed off and Dylan was doing it on purpose, I was just glad Kale wasn't coming on to me, I would never be able o handle that much attention. But i had a feeling that might not be so lucky as to only 2 boys attention.

"It's a pretty fine day, how about getting something to eat with a pretty fine lad." Reed purposed.

"Nah, but thanks, I just got some ice cream with Dylan" Reeds face turned a jealous, angry shade of red and without another word he stomped off.

**Kale POV**

A loud, urgent knocking sound came pounding though my ears as Reed practically knocked my door down.

"I need help man! You got to help me!" Reed was clutching my collar, nothing on his eyes but panic.

"Calm down dude! Don't get your panties in a bunch." I joked; he ignored it as he bantered on about Dylan becoming a 'threat'.

"They got ice cream together, I can see it in the way they swap glances!" he continued on his little rant. Looking into his panicked eyes I wanted nothing more than to calm them down. Before I could register what my brain and limbs had corresponded I was pinning him to the wall with my lips smashed against his. He almost automatically flipped out and shoved me away, his eyes wide from shock. He ran out without a single word. _Well that shut him up_ I thought. I was deep in thought about what had just happened, I'd always been attracted to girls…why were these urges coming up? I pushed the thoughts away thinking it was just because Reed was such a pretty boy. Besides i was pretty attracted to Ivy..I'm so confused!

**Reed POV**

WTF JUST HAPPENED? ONE MINUTE I WAS FREAKING OUT ABOUT IVY AND DYLAN THEN THE NEXT I WAS BEING KISSED…**BY A DUDE**! If I wasn't flipping out before I was now! First day of trip and everything is falling apart!

I sit on my bed, rocking in a fetal position until the natural light fades and I'm left rocking in the dark. Forever I was mentally scarred with that image in my mind, all I wanted to do was kiss Ivy, her lips tasted like sugar…addicting sugar! I slipped out of my clothes and into pajamas as I made my way across the hall to Ivy's room, lightly knocking on the door she opened it, rubbing her eyes. She again was only in a T-shirt and underwear, I make note that that's probably pajamas for her. She puts on pajama pants and we begin to talk, I don't dare tell her what happened with kale today.

"Why are you really here?" she randomly whispers "I know you don't come into girls rooms in the dead of night to talk." She was leaning closer, we were sitting on the end of her bed and before I know it her hands are running through my hair and my arms are wrapping around her. Our lips come together and then as the kiss deepens I slide my tongue into her mouth, I half expected her to run away but she just returned it. We lost track of time while kissing, we ended up rolling around and she giggled a lot.

I awake and find myself holding Ivy in my arms; no one's naked, thank god. I guess we just fell asleep holding each other; her hands are pressed against my chest. She looks so peaceful when sleeping; I know I have to leave before her parents come to wake her up. As I'm trying to quietly slip away from her she stirs and I find myself face-to-face with her and her eyes flutter open.

"Good morning Reed." she whispers even in the morning her breath smells like sugar, I make a point of nicknaming her sugar cube from then on.

"Morning sugar cube." Came my reply. Her warm breath tingles my face as she giggles

A knock on the door sends us reeling.

"Come on Ivy, wake up! I'm coming in" it's her dad, I make a quick dive for the bathroom before her dad opens the door. Luckily Ivy's face doesn't even give a hint I'm here.

"We've got to go soon." Her dad says to her, just before he leaves he asks "And have you seen Reed? Annie and Finn are looking for him." Her eyes meet mine as she turns from her dad.

"Nope, haven't seen him since yesterday." It takes all my energy not to let out a laugh of relief when her dad says okay and walks out.

"That was close." She says, turning to me. "You'll have to wait a while to leave, they'll still be in the halls." She turns to get dressed but her face turns red and she asks me to turn around. I bury my face in the wall as I hear the rustling of clothes, it's against my every urge that I don't turn around and pin her to her bed to kiss her more.

"Okay, you can turn around now." She was fixing her hair, she wore a turquoise shirt and skinny jeans. Looking into her eyes I let those urges take over, and before you know it I'm laying on top of her on her bed with our lips smashed together. She isn't resisting or pushing me away, my hands find her waist as I grab onto it she runs one hand fingers through my hair while the other grabs at by back. She's pulling my closer until there's absolutely no distance between us yet she's still pulling. This day couldn't have had a better start.

After a while of kissing and touching, yup I said it! I got some! haha, I'd never push her all the way but I feel pretty good about this morning! As I'm sneaking out of her room I see Dylan opening his door. He just kind of looks at me for a long while as I stand in the hall…in my pajamas…opening my door… I really hope he can't put two and two together…

**AN: EEEP! I can't decide whether to push Dylan towards Ivy or let Reed have her all to himself, I kind of have an idea of where Kale is going but I would appreciate feed back, hey maybe i'll throw in Kale flirting with Ivy too!**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: I'm so confuzzled! Lol! I'm getting a tie between all three boys! Oh noes! I guess I'll just have to develop characters more! I tried to make this chapter a little funnier, let me know if I failed or not. Reviews are greatly appreciated**

Chapter 5: Turtle

**Dylan POV**

My heart cracked a little when I caught Reeds eye…was he in Ivy's room…all night? I couldn't hold myself together; I walked to the one room I usually would never go to, Hailey's.

"Hailey! Let me in! I have to talk to you!" I knocked on her door

"UM! IN A MINUTE!" she yelled from inside

"Hey turtle! I see you're talking today!" comes a voice behind me, it was Ivy. _Alright Dylan! If you want to compete with Reed and Kale you've got to talk to her! _I told myself.

"Oh, hey Ivy." I said, trying to sound cool and nonchalant. She looks down a bit and her hair falls in front of her face and she tucks it behind her ear, smiling.

"So was yesterday just a bad day for you?" she asks.

"Well you know, the time zones and all, I was just kind of tired." I replied, to look cool I leaned against the door and flipped my hair to the side. It was a lie though, it took all my strength not to curl up in a ball and hide under the carpet.

"Alright! What do you want?" Hailey said, pulling her door open, the same door I was leaning on. I came crashing to the floor and glared at Hailey, so much for looking cool. I got up and turned to see Ivy giggling and smiling like crazy.

"Are you okay?" Ivy asks, still laughing.

"Yeah, it's nothing." I say.

"ARE YOU KIDDING? He cries when he stubs his toe." THANKS HAILEY! Remind me to ring your neck! But Ivy just laughs again.

"So, Dylan." Ivy continues, her saying my name raises bumps on my arms. "Reed, Kale and I were going to Explore around the city later, you want to come?"

"Sure!" I accept her offer and she tells me where to meet them then skips away.

"…SO? What do you want?" God I hate my sister she's so loud and impatient, it's like she got both my dad and moms bad sides…nothing else.

"How do I get Ivy to like me?" it comes out so quickly even I'm shocked I asked.

"Well…what you do is make yourself into a shape-shifter and turn into Reed then she'll like you." I was not in the mood for her humor.

"No really." We spend the next hour working on these little odds and ends of my personality and appearance.

We come out of her room and my hair has changed quite a bit, it does a little spike at the front instead of covering my face. I'm wearing a white shirt, blue hoodie and black skinny jeans that bunch a bit at the bottom. I was ready. Bring it Reed!

**Kale POV**

Good, some quality time with potential friends, Dylan and Reed could pretend to put up with each other but I wanted to actually be friends with them. I was significantly taller than most people so they could spot me easily when I got distracted by a cool shop stand, which happened a lot. We finally sat down at a restaurant while we all talked, laughed and had a good time, I couldn't help but notice the way the sun hit Ivy's face, it seemed Reed and Dylan noticed and we all sat in silence, just staring at her.

"What?" she laughed and looked behind her to see what we were staring at. There just happened to be a party of Capitol girls behind her and her face kind of fell as she ate in silence for a few more minutes. Everything was awkward between Reed and I, I was desperately trying to make-up for it, and I don't know what I was thinking. I was just watching him talk with his full lips, long eyelashes…then it hit me, Reed could pass for a girl if he wasn't so muscular! I let out a loud sigh of relief once I had explained this to myself. I also saw that I should make a move on Ivy before it's too late…

**Reed POV**

What was Dylan trying to do? He came out of his sisters' room looking significantly more attractive, two could play at that game. I 'accidentally' brushed my knee against Ivy's'. Kale looked up at me.

"Reed, are you trying to kick me or play footsies?" OH GOD! I slammed my face on the table! I brushed the wrong person. Everyone at the table was laughing when I feel a hand on my back.

"Reed, is there something you're not telling us?" Came Dylan's' voice, I glare at him.

"Both of you are dead." I growl.

"Aww did we make poor wittle weed look bad in fwont of da girly?" Kale was mocking me… they burst into laughter again as my face turned red.

The rest of the night was pretty fun; I think I could easily be friends with these people, after I'm dating Ivy.

**Ivy POV**

These guys are awesome! I could easily just be friends with all of them, no drama…except that Reed and I have already kissed, more than once.

A knock came at my door in the middle of the night again, was Reed ever going to let me sleep? I flung it open.

"Reed, you know I'm a human I have to get sleep too!" I instantly regret it, Dylan's face turns red.

"…not Reed…" says Dylan.

"Oh, hey. Come on in Dylan." I let him in.

"Hey Ivy…" we stood in silence for a few minutes.

"So…do you hunt or do snares?" I asked, knowing his dad.

"Both, actually."

"Oh, that's pretty impressive!"

"You?"

"I just hunt; I can't set a snare to save my life!"

"Oh"

It was a quite awkward conversation.

"So how do you like the Capitol?" I asked him. He looked me straight in the eyes while he spoke this time, something he never does.

"There's a lot of really pretty things in it." He replies

"Like what?" I was determined to keep this conversation going.

"Oh, I don't know…you…" I felt my face fill with warm blood as I must have been blushing. I quickly looked down but he gently pulled my chin up towards his face. I looked in his eyes, his face was getting closer, and I knew what was coming so I closed my eyes and waited.

**AN: CLIFF HANGER! Ha-ha! Longest Chapter yet! I really like where this is going, I promise Kale will come in soon too! Vote Dylan, Reed or Kale!**


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: as the title says: All about Dylan!**

Chapter 6: All about Dylan

**Ivy POV**

His lips hovered just grazing mine, as if he were teasing me. A fire raged in the deep of my stomach, it urged me forward into his arms and our lips came together. I couldn't quite understand why but I tingled all over, just as I do with Reed. Thoughts were spinning in my head and I sat on the end of my bed rubbing my temples. Dylan kneeled down and put a hand on my shoulder.

"What's wrong Ivy." He was concerned "Ivy?"

"Conflicted feelings" I reply. He seems to understand automatically and lifts my chin up again.

"What can I do to settle these thoughts?" nothing but understanding, concern and gentleness are in his eyes. He pulls in to kiss me again; my head is reeling so fast I don't push away or protest.

**Dylan POV**

_Oh god oh god oh god! I hope I'm doing all this right! I've never kissed a girl before!_

She pulls me on top of her on her bed, I prop myself op on my hands and swoop down to kiss her. Her hands are pulling me closer by my neck and her fingers are running through my hair. I've never felt this before; every part of my being yearns for more. I find her wrapping her legs around my waist. I find I can't control myself as she starts taking off my shirt.

"Dylan" she whispers in my ear. I really can't control myself now

I lay next to her panting. Nothing happened I just lost my shirt and ended up with my hands up her shirt and down her pants, but I won't go into detail ;D.

"Still have conflicted feelings?" I laugh

"They're clearing up." She replies as she gives me a quick kiss.

We end up falling asleep, tangled together. As I awoke I see Ivy looking into my eyes, smiling.

"Good morning sleepy head!" she laughs. I notice she's wearing my shirt and I pull her down to give her a kiss.

"Good morning to you to." Her lips taste like sugar, it's a weird feeling really, and it's like making out with a sugar cube. She's just sitting there, biting her lip an smiling at me. "What?"

"You look so peaceful when you're sleeping" she says, she brushes my bangs out of my face and I pull hers to me to kiss her forehead.

"I should get back to my room." I say.

"You want your shirt back?" she asks, starting to pull it off, I wait until she's half way done to reply.

"Nah, you look sexy in it." I give her a quick peck before entering the hall, to Reed standing outside my door.

"Having fun?" he asks.

_Oh crap…_

**AN: I just love that! "having fun?" oh crap… XDXDXD I didn't want Dylan to like completely take the lead so I kept it rated T ;D let's just say my first draft drifted into Mega M! MUAHAHAHAHAAA**


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: Hey guys! School started again so I'm going to have to try to put up 1 chapter a day, I'll really try! And thanks Cam for reading my story! I love you guys! 3 and I still can't decide who's going to win Ivy's heart…It's kinda like her moms situation (Hence; "Follow in the shadows") XD**

Chapter 7: scandalous

**Kale POV**

I heard screaming and yelling outside the door. I flung it open to find Reed pulling back his arm to punch Dylan.

"Reed! What the hell man?" I grabbed his arm and threw him on the ground to reach down and pick both of them up by the back of their shirts, Dylan's nose was bleeding and his eye was beginning to swell. "Sit your asses down!" I say sternly and sit them in opposite chairs in the little lobby on our floor. "Now, use your words and tell me what happened!"

"THIS FUCKER SLEPT WITH IVY!" screams Reed, jabbing his finger at Dylan. I suddenly wanted to punch them both.

"Inside voice Reed, don't want to wake up Ivy." I tell him

"I didn't! We were just kissing!" Dylan says, obviously defeated

"Then where's your shirt?" Reed was beginning to stand so I shoved him back in the chair, wanting to hear more about what Dylan had to say. I have to admit, this whole thing kind of hurt, it hurt my heart. These boys had both snuck in Ivy's room and weren't even considering me liking her…I could use this to my advantage, after much devising of a plan, occasionally pushing Reed back down into his chair from killing Dylan.

"Look, I'm going to go ask Ivy about this." I say "Now BOTH of you have to go to your rooms, I hear one more fight and I'll kick both your asses!" I get them in their rooms and knock on Ivy's door. She opens her door wearing Dylan's shirt, it's surprising large on her.

"Oh hey Kale…what's up?" she asks, I notice she's been sleeping and probably doesn't know what happened.

"Oh Dylan got his ass beat and I was hoping you could tell me why…" I reply without a hitch in my voice. She stares at me in shock.

"Did…did Reed?" Her blue eyes are wide in shock and worry.

"Well, from what I saw, but I was hoping you could help me understand what happened." I figure if I don't make a move she'll realize these idiots aren't what she needs in a guy.

"Come on in." she says, looking down, still in shock.

"Alright, so Reed seems hell-bent that you and Dylan slept together but Dylan insists you didn't." she looks at me as if I'm accusing her of being a whore.

"Dylan is telling the truth on that one." She replies, Whew!

"So I'm guessing both Reed and Dylan have had similar experiences with you…making out?" she looks down and plays with the end of Dylan's shirt.

"Yeah…I just don't know what happens, they come in and then I just want to kiss them! I can't tell if I like one more than the other or…" she looks up at me in horror "Am I a slut?" she whispers the last part then leans over to cry into my shoulder.

After a few minutes of me comforting her, I think she's finally realized I like her.

"Thanks Kale! You're such a great friend" she mumbles into my shoulder. _**FRIEND-ZONED!**_ _-!_ an all-out war of panic and "Oh-shit" feelings wages in my head. I have to find a way out of this.

"No…no problem." Is all I can manage while I pat her back. "I've got to go to my room."

"No! Stay here!" she's still sobbing so I hold her while she cries. _Well Kale, you've really outdone your fails this time…_ I think to myself. After about an hour I realize she fell asleep, wanting to be a gentleman I pried her off of me, but her unconscious self just clung to me tighter. So I find myself falling asleep as well.

**Reed POV**

I know I probably shouldn't be sitting outside my door staring at Ivy's but Kale's been in there since midnight…its 5:30! I'm tempted to kick his ass too when the door opens and he comes out. His hairs fine which means she wasn't kissing him, both Dylan and my hair was messed up after a night with her.

"So…have fun in the room of lips and perfume?" I ask. He glares at me. "What's wrong?" I put on a smug little grin. I know something happened

"I got friend-zoned…" he mumbles. I find myself rolling around laughing while he just glares at me. He stomps off to his room while I go back to mine, still laughing.

**Ivy POV**

I wake up and Get dressed, I put Dylan's shirt on the dresser, and I smile as I look at it. Opening my door I'm face-to-face with Dylan. His eye is swollen shut.

"Oh my god! Come inside! Let me get some ice on that!" I say frantically "We need to look best for our interviews today!" our parents interviews were yesterday and the stylists were coming for us in an hour. He sits down while I run to get ice. I hold the ice to his eye while he just sits there.

"Thanks Ivy…" he sounds sad.

"Hey, what's wrong?" I ask him while tilting his head to look at me.

"My eye just hurts," He looks me in the eyes "That's all…"

"Did Reed hit you?" I already know the answer.

"It's not his fault, he was worried about you."

"Dylan! You don't need to protect him!" I pull his head up.

"But it really isn't! I'm sorry you were pulled into all this but it's my fault."

"No! None of this is your fault! He hurt you!"

"Because I was with you!" I find him almost shouting. But he sees the hurt on my face and pulls me into a hug. "I should go." And without another word he leaves. _God Ivy! What's wrong with you?_

**AN: Poor Dylan! :,(**


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: Not much homework tonight so you get a double update! Yaaaaay! (the scales of reviews seem to be tipping in Reed's favor) XD**

Chapter 8: Interviews

**Ivy POV**

There's a swirl of colorful skin and hair moving around, applying make-up, doing hair and finally, bringing in a dress, it's the kind of blue you get when you have fire - I found this a bit cliché as I'm the daughter on fire- The dress brang out my eyes and it hung just above my knees, not much twirling space but it would do. After it was all done the stylists took a step back to review their work. _Ohhh _and _ahhh_'s went around the room before I stepped outside, Remus was wearing a plain black tux but his tucked in tie was the same inferno color as my dress. Our mother just started crying into my dad's shoulder, she was going to have nightmares about Aunt Prim tonight…

Out in the lobby I found three boys with their jaws hanging just above the ground. Reed's vest was the same sea green as his eyes and his tie was a toned down version. Dylan had a simple suit on but the red tie made a stand. And poor Kale was dressed as a tree! Brown slacks and a green jacket.

**Kale POV**

This stupid outfit! I hated my stylists! But Ivy looked amazing! She blushed as she saw our reaction; her dress looked like a blue flame and her hair had a braid crowning her head. I couldn't keep my eyes off of her.

**Reed POV**

My stylists went a little overboard when they saw the color of my eyes. Yeah they're pretty but so what? It's not like eyes are everything. Except Ivy's her dress complimented them perfectly. Her halo braid along with the stunning dress made her look like a goddess! My soon-to-be goddess.

**Dylan POV**

I tried not to look to surprised at her outfit, but I could tell I was failing, so I looked down and played with my stupid, bland outfit. There was no color for my family or district. Even Hailey and Kyler looked better than I did, and Kyler was wearing a miniature version of the same suit! Remus put his hand on her back to lead her to the car, as none of us could even blink. I kind of envied him.

**Remus POV**

My mission? Get my sister AWAY from these open mouthed weirdos.

"Close your mouths, you'll catch flies." I call back to them as we leave. Hailey looked good; it almost made up for her loud and obnoxious personality. Her hair was down from its normal ponytail. Her dress was the same hue as Kyler and Dylan's ties, I kind of hated the whole matchy-matchy families…

**Ivy POV**

I get in the car and everyone else piles in, as we drive Hailey won't shut up and Dylan seems to be blushing a ton. Reed is attempting to flirt and Kale keeps glaring at him.

We're sitting in the waiting room to await our interviews.

"Ivy Mellark" the voice calls. I straighten my dress and walk up to the stage, the roaring crowd and bright lights are almost over-whelming. I take a seat next to Caesar.

"So, Ivy." He begins. "What's it like? Living as the daughter of such notable figures?"

"Well, my mom – as you can guess – expects quite a lot, so do others around me. And my dad just can't handle the fact I can't bake." The crowd laughs along with Caesar

"What do you think of their time in the arena?"

"Well first off, watching your parents make out? YUCK!" another laugh comes as I pretend to stick my figure in my mouth. "Also, I just couldn't imagine…having to watch people die…along with having to participate." He crowd is silent now. "I know my parents went through gut wrenching events I just couldn't imagine myself…"

After a few more questions it's my brother's turn, I leave the stage as my brother whips out his self-insulting humor. The interviews whizz by, one after another until we're all done. We get back to the hotel to find my mom in the lobby, usually she just hangs out in her room, she's not very social…

"Hey, where's dad?" Remus asks.

"Oh…" she has a sad look on her face "He's in the room, he had another attack." Dad's attacks were thinning out but sometime they got really bad.

There was almost a week left of our trip, the main event was tomorrow, so I decided to get some rest. I head up to my room and peel away my make-up, let down my hair and then dress in something waaay more comfortable (sweats and a t-shirt). A knock came at the door right as I flicked on the T.V. and flopped on the bed.

_Who could it be this time? _I wondered as I got out of bed and opened the door…

**AN: YEP! I'm cruel! I know! CLIFF HANGAR! But yeah, reviews are greatly appreciated, along with; VOTE! Dylan, Reed or Kale (cuz I have no clue myself and need opinions so I can make her choose the most popular choice!**


	9. Chapter 9

**AN: JUST because I love you guys so much (and had a ton of ideas) but yeah, I'll push the boy you guys are voting for at her, the tides can change as much as you please, and when I decide to finish the story I'll make her choose. And just an FYI, I'm illustrating this as I go along XD I might post on deviant art.**

Chapter 8: advances

**Ivy POV**

I feel lips pushes against mine as soon as the door opens; I let it take over seeing as I can't even see who it is. His foot closes the door behind him and I'm pinned to the bed within seconds. He backs up and opens his eyes, my vision floods with the colors of district four, sea green eyes and strawberry brunette hair I just want to run my fingers through.

"Reed." I say. He laughs.

"Who else?" I decide instead of answering I pull him down to kiss me more.

We end up making out, with hair being tousled, hands sneaking and lips moving. I could stay like this forever. But a creaking sound comes from the door that must've not shut all the way. Reed turns around which lands him next to me on the bed just staring at the figure in the door-way.

"Dylan?" his eyes narrow to see if it is. Dylan steps in the room.

"Yeah" Dylan doesn't sound mad, or sad for that matter. Dylan sits down on a chair in the room. _Well this is awkward!_

"Excuse me? We were kind of…busy, you know…if you could just am-scray, that'd be great!" Reed is very visibly annoyed at Dylan.

"And I should care what you think why?" Dylan scoffs.

"Why you little no good piece of shit!" Reed's on his feet with his hands clenched tightly. If there was anything about Reed that Dylan should avoid, it was his short temper. I lightly touch Reed's shoulder to get him to calm down. He brushes me off.

"You should be talking." Dylan was getting cocky, and that was going to get him into trouble.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Reed's face was turning an angry shade of red.

"Please, both of you, just calm down." I pleaded.

"This pansy can't take me, I'll kick his ass." Dylan was spouting fighting words. Reed pulled his arm back for the first punch.

"KAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAALE!" I screamed. No one else was on this floor but us three, Hailey and Remus were out and the adults were rooming upstairs.

Kale comes running in within seconds.

"What?" he's panting

"Really Ivy? You call for Kale?" Reed protested.

Kale picks them both up by their shirts.

"Now, now kids, use your words." Kale was significantly bigger than both of them and a little stronger than Reed.

"Thanks Kale." I give him a weak smile, I hate when Dylan and Reed fight.

After a few minutes Reed comes running into my room and wraps his hands around my waist, kissing me. Kale comes stomping in and picks him up by his shirt.

"What did I tell you?" he asks sternly. Reed hangs his head.

"To go to my room." Reed mumbles to the ground.

"Do what I say." Kale sounded like a dad, I was glad to know at least one of us could break up the fighting. Kale puts Reed down and he scrambles to give me one last kiss before he runs off to his room. Kale looks at me sympathetically.

"They both really like you, I can tell you like them too…" Kale sits next to me and looks at me "You can't have both you know."

"I know…" I manage. Kale gives me a hug and kisses the top of my head then stands up and leaves without another word. His words float around in my head._ 'You can't have both'_ but I want them both… this was going to be a very hard choice.

**AN: Okay so I've decided that Kale is friend-zoned for good, so I need help! Reed or Dylan…but yeah I've been having writers block, there'll be plenty of drama after I decide who will win!**


	10. Chapter 10

**AN: I LOVE YOU GUYS! With all your reviews, alert additions and favorites! But it's a tie so I'll have to drive her insane! Lol jk I'll just have a chapter about the reunion t.v. special. HOORAY FOR DOUBLE DIDGETS! (Update made later: Dylan has 3 votes and Reed has 3…)**

Chapter 10: Capitol

**Ivy POV**

The whirr of a busy morning passed quickly. My stylists got me to "beauty base 0". Just a bit of high-lighting here and there, nothing too major. This time the dress they have me in is a toned down pink and it swishes gracefully as I walk. Everyone else was dressed nicely but my head was too full to pay close attention.

The stage outside was lighting up as the sun began to set. There was a huge banner that welcomes the victors. My father took the stage and began.

"We're all so happy to be here." Lies. "We're so happy to have survived the games." Not so lies. The victors and Gale each stepped up, one by one stepped up and gave speeches about the Rebellion and how so many things have changed for the better. Once all the speeches are done I's time for the real party to begin. Tables are wheeled out, covered in delectable food. It all looked so festive! Along with the spotlights moving to a dance floor as the sun started to set. I was sitting in the grass in a park behind the big stage staring at the beautiful colors.

"Beautiful isn't it?" Came a voice behind me.

"Mhm, sure is." I reply.

"You know, it's my favorite color?" he said.

"I didn't." I didn't look back at him.

"Well at least that's what your mother told me…" His voice was sad now. Dad wasn't the same since the Tracker Jacker venom – mom's words – but he made an effort. "So, how're you liking the party?" he asked

"I'm back here aren't I?" I say flatly.

"Peeta! Peeta?" we hear my mom's voice calling for him.

"You're so whipped!" I joke.

"Hey! I'm not whipped, I'm just madly in love." Who did he think he was convincing?

"Peeta."

"Duty calls" he says

"Wha-psh!" I make a whipping sound and he playfully smacks me upside the head.

"Coming Katniss!" he calls back. "Not whipped!" he calls to me as he runs to her.

"Man up!" I yell back. I sit in silence laughing in my mind at my dad being so pussy whipped by my mom. A few minutes later I hear the grass next to me rustle.

"You know, this sunset is almost as beautiful as you." I turn to Reed with my eyebrow raised "_Almost!_" he says defensively, I laugh.

"You're so cheesy!" I playfully push him.

"Oh! You know you love me!" he jokes back. But we sit in silence for a minute or two, just staring at the sunset. _Love…_it sounded weird coming from Reed. I actually don't know how I feel about him. Our silence was broken by him.

"What…what am I to you?" he eyed the grass by his feet.

"I don't know." I replied.

"And what's Dylan to you?"

"I don't know." He grabs my hand and turns to look right at me.

"Ivy! I really, really like you and I need to know if you do to!" he was visibly holding back tears.

"I like you…" I say.

"But you like Dylan too" he drops my hand and walks away. _IVY! YOU'RE SUCH AN IDIOT!_ I could hear my conscience screaming at me. I grabbed my hair in frustration and started pulling up grass and throwing it around trying not to scream. Hot tears bubbled up and started falling. _WHY CAN'T I JUST PICK? WHAT'S WRONG WITH ME!_ I got up, wiped my tears away and went for a walk.

**Reed POV**

I was trying not to cry as I ran past the crowd, toward the hotel. _That little emo punk was winning!_ I found myself in my room with my pillow being assaulted by a teenage boy's tears. I couldn't find the will inside me to man-the-fuck- up and go get her, but I hadn't cried since I was 10 and scraped my knee. I figured this was cry-worthy. The sound of a girl giggling in the hall made my sobs stop. Next I heard Kale's laugh. _Was Ivy three timing me?_ I run to the door and slam it open, about ready to beat Kale's ass when I see him making out with some blonde girl. He lead her into his room, all I could do was thank god that wasn't Ivy. I went back into my room to watch the re-cap of the speeches.

**Kale POV**

**(AN: Edited out because I gotta keep this shizzle rated T! XD Kale got laid!)**

**Ivy POV**

All night, all I could hear was thumping and a girl moaning along with Kale occasionally letting out a groan…EW! It made it so hard to sleep. But I heard a knock on my door, _Fuck no! Not in the mood for this!_ I open in scowling, it was Reed, his eyes were red and his race was puffy, was he crying? My face softened as I opened my arms for him. I close the door as he comes in.

"What's wrong?" right after I say that a look of horror and disgust fills his face as the thumping gets louder and the girl gives a scream of pleasure, my face must mimic his because he starts laughing.

"That's nasty!" I'm laughing too.

"I know right!" Reed's face is starting to return to its normal look, his eyes get serious all of the sudden. "Well at least _someone_ took a girl back tonight." He was watching me, I blushed and playfully punched his shoulder.

"What's that supposed to mean?" I giggled a bit when I said that.

"You know." He wasn't laughing, his green eyes bored into my soul.

"Ivy." That one word caused my entire world to stop spinning.

"Reed?" I was very confused.

"Ivy…I…" **AN: and his words were cut off by the HORRIBLE CLIFF HANGER THE AUTHOR TRIED TO MAKE DRAMATIC BUT FAILED! MUAHAHA! Lol I fail!**


	11. Chapter 11

**AN: sorry guys! My laptop crapped out so now I'm on my main computer at my house. The original chapter 11 is on my laptop :'C. so until that's fixed…NO ONE SHALL KNOW WHAT REED WAS GOING TO SAY MUAHAHAHAAAAA! U kno u luv me! (And I'd like to remind people this is T rated so swearing is allowed :P and Ivy is like 16…so are the boys(Kale is a bit older) but lol you know I love you!)**

Chapter 11: Mystery girl

**Dylan POV (Roughly 12-12:30 at night)**

This girl who was all over Kale in the lobby…I thought he was gay…no joke. I thought he had a thing for Reed, apparently not…oh well! But this girl was freaking insane! She kept giggling and hiccupping, his tie was around his head and she was pulling on it to kiss him, they both reeked of alcohol. They stepped into the elevator with me…NOOOO! She was falling over like the floor was made of damp ice. And he kept catching her by her waist and pulling her up, they looked like they were having fun. I felt a pang of jealousy run through me, I kinda wish that was Ivy and I. I saw her and Reed talking, he grabbed her hand and when she said nothing back he got up and ran away, she started pulling up grass and throwing a fit, I wonder what he said. I was pulled out of my thoughts by the girl falling over onto me, her bleach blonde hair covered my face and she grabbed me for support, only bringing me down with her. Kale was laughing like an idiot as he helped her up. FINALLY the elevator dinged and we got out, I heard sobs coming from Reed's room…it was all I could do not to start laughing. The sobbing stopped as soon as the girl got pinned to the wall; Reed ran out, took one look at the blonde hair and went back in his room for the sobs to resume. Kale and this girl were making out…very grossly! Until they went in his room and the thumping and moaning began…I SWEAR TO GOD! KILL ME NOW! That was soooooo disgusting!

After a little while I heard voices coming from Ivy's room, I leaned against the thin walls .

"Ivy." I heard Reed's voice; it was silent for a seemingly endless moment.

"Reed?" she sounded confused.

"Ivy…I…" he sounded really pained.

**(An: TROLOLOLOL)**

**Kale POV (7:00 am) (An: don't worry I'm just time skipping a bit XD)**

I woke up with a wicked headache, my temples were throbbing and everything was blurry. I blinked a few times and things came into focus, there was a pretty blonde girl straddling my waist, smiling at me…she was naked…so was I.

"Oh good! Kaley you're awake!" her voice was kind of high pitched and I don't remember why the hell she's in my room. I must have slept with her…

"Oh hi…" Shiiit! What's her name? It was like Kelly…Shelly…Melly? Oh screw it! "…babe…". She giggled, I wasn't in trouble. Good!

"I ordered room service breakfast" she says, slightly bouncing on my lap. _NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO_ I silently scream. But I could feel it coming on. I quickly picked her up, put her beside me and walked to the bathroom, so looked really puzzled, I just had to get away from her. I find clothes and put them on, but she's still naked…

"you should…uhhh, get dressed before room service gets here…". She giggles and bounces…what is it with her?

"Teehee! You're so much less awkward when you're drunk!" she laughs before getting my shirt from yesterday and putting it on.

"oh…I am?" I asked kind of seductively, walking over to her.

"Oh! Manly man now are we?" she grabs my shirt and pulls me on top of her on the bed, she avoids my lips for a bit, kissing my collar-bone and eventually licking my law line before actually sticking her tongue down my throat.

Ah, that was a fun day, until Reed saw her...Yikes!

**AN: gotta end it there (there most likely will be another update today! yay!) and COME ON! IT'S A TIE! when you count the reviews and pm's...Stupid ties...i think i'll just kill someone off :D lets see if i do. (oh and i have drawn may scenes from this story, may be on deviant art if they are i'll tell you my user!)**


	12. Chapter 12

**An: Okay, so you guys are funny! It was 4-4 and then I got two new reviews, now it's 5-5 (including my friends who voted) haha! So you don't get to know what he says as punishment (and cuz it's on my soon-to-be-fixed laptop…) but yeah, you guys can just like…fine I'll tell you who the girl is.**

Chapter 12: the girl from 4

**Reed POV 2:00 PM**

"Reed?" came a curious voice from behind me. I turned around.

"Mel?" Mellian skipped towards me, wrapping her arms around my neck for a hug, Kale didn't look happy.

"I thought…I mean…Where have you been?" I ask her.

"Oh you know, here and there…everywhere!" she says with a smile.

"You two…know each other?" asked Kale.

"Reedy and I used to date!" she sounded happy…I wasn't.

"And then you disappeared and broke my heart." I say coldly.

"I moved!" she corrected.

"Without telling me." I found myself yelling, Kale looked confused and Mellain looked just plain hurt.

"Reedy?" she asked catiously.

"DON'T CALL ME THAT! I'M NOT YOUR REEDY AND YOU BROKE MY F-ING HEART MELLAIN!" I was on the verge of tears, my first love…come back to torture me…

"Oh…Mellain, that's her name." Kale was such an idiot!, she paid no attention to him.

"Reed, you don't understand." She took a step closer and I jerked back from her.

"The only thing I don't understand is how you could be so cruel and cold-hearted. I LOVED YOU!" now I was crying, she didn't see how much she hurt me, if she had just told me.

"…loved?" Mellain sounded hurt.

"You expect me to stay in love with you? For years? I moved on!" that wasn't entirely true, I got over loving her, but never over the heartbreak she caused me. "You need to live with your decision, you left me to be some Capitol tramp." I was backing away and her face was wiped of emotion.

"Reedy?" she cocked her head to the side a bit, the way she did when she wanted a kiss.

"No." I say sternly before turning around and walking away.

**Kale POV**

Did I see that right? Tears? From Reed? Wow, he wasn't so tough after all, all it took was one slut and he was crying. Mellain turned to me with no facial expression.

"Mel?" I ask.

"Yes Kaley?" she was happy, it was if that had never happened.

"What just happened?" she looked confused at my question.

"Oh, nothing of importance." Yep, this girl was defiantly capable of breaking Reed's tough exterior with acting like that. Maybe she wasn't acting, maybe she really didn't care that the impenetrable shell of Reed Odair was just split in half by one girl from district 4. Everything was unraveling and our trip wasn't over.


	13. Chapter 13

**An: Fuck it! I'm re-writing the scene on my laptop! Oh and yes I am trying to reference the books in these (nigknaming her sugar-cube and more to come) so…enjoy! Sorry about the hard to keep up-ful-ness**

Chapter 13: Love

**Ivy POV 12:30 at night**

'_Ivy, I love you!'_ Rung in my head. My eyes were wide and my jaw was hung ajar, his eyes fell to the floor and he started silently weeping. There I was, sitting here, with a beautiful boy confessing his love to me and I couldn't say it back, this wasn't Ivy…something was wrong. An image of Dylan flashed through my mind. I had changed, these boys had dug themselves into my heart and were fighting over it, in a battle that eventually would hurt all three of us.

"I'm sorry, I just had to tell you." He says while wiping a tear from his eye. He got up to leave but I grabbed his arm. He just looked at me, tears falling down his cheeks.

"Stay with me?" I weakly pleaded.

"Always." **(An: eeeey! Eeeey! Lol srry) **He said, wiping a tear from my own face. There I was, looking into the deep green sea I'd be content with drowning in it. I watched as my beautiful green sea flooded with misery and pain. I had the power to make it all go away, but making his pain go away would cause pain for Dylan. There was no way around this.

He kissed my forehead before we lay down. I wait a few minutes, listening to his steady breathing.

"Reed?" I whisper…no response, he must be asleep. I debated it long and hard in my head, before deciding I could do no harm, seeing as he's asleep.

"I love you too." I had to say it, just once. I fell asleep, knowing my mind could rest.

_**ooOooooOooooOoo**_

I awoke to the deep green I'd wiped of life just last night, they had light purple bags under them and he looked tired.

"Did you sleep at all?" I tried to sound playful but I was worried.

"Yes but…I like to watch you; you're so peaceful, and pretty." He replied sadly. I shove my head into his chest and feel his arms wrap around me.

"What time is it?" I mumble into his pretty defined chest, _Oh-la-laaaa_ I laughed in my head.

"What's the rush?" he laughed but there was a hint of disappointment to his voice.

"No rush, just want to know when Remus and Hailey will be stomping through the halls." I reply.

"Well it's eleven." He says before kissing my forehead. Remus and Hailey would be running around at about 2 or so, so I decided to enjoy this moment.

"I could lay like this forever." I tell him before wiggling closer; closing whatever gap there was between us.

"Did you mean it?" he asks quietly.

"Yeah, this is comfortable." I say.

"No, not that…what you said last night." My breath hitches, he heard me? "I wasn't asleep Ivy." He must take my silence as not wanting to answer because he doesn't push it. We lay, tangled together for a few hours until we hear Hailey shouting for Remus to wake up.

"I'd better go." He says while getting up to leave.

"Yeah, I should get dressed." I was still in my pajamas. As he leaves I wonder if I should have answered his question. I was dying with guilt and wonder…I guess I'll never know now.

**(An: Insert Mellain scene)**

**Ivy POV**

I ran into Reed while taking a stroll outside the hotel, his eyes were red and puffy.

"Reed? Are you okay." I asked him.

"Yeah…I'll be fine." He brushed me off and kept walking, I turned around to Dylan leaning on the door.

"His Ex is in town…by in town I mean F-ing Kale…" he says.

"Oh my god! That's who Kale slept with? That's horrible!" wow! That wasn't expected!

"Yeah, she kind of…re-broke his heart, I heard the whole thing." Dylan's face flooded with sympathy and pity. "Poor guy…"

Dylan was right, poor Reed, that girl, who was she? What did she do to him that was so horrible?

**(An: it's not an exact re-creation but whatever…but thanks for reading, Reviews are wanted :3)**


	14. Chapter 14

**An: okay so I really love you guys! All the reviews! I feel soooo loved! I love you guys! And no, the story will not end after she chooses her maaaan! XD. Also I have 2 other stories I'm working on one is "Prom night" and the other is "Runners for life" neither of them are published yet but they're both hunger games themed.**

Chapter 14: The Hawthorne's

**Ivy POV**

Dylan had asked me to "hang out" by the way he put the emphasis on "hang out" I knew what was going to happen, Reed was more direct but Dylan just implied things. We had found our way to the roof, there was a beautiful garden too. We were sitting in the grass; I was propped up by my elbows. He turned to face me, his grey seam eyes were actually really pretty, but then again they were the same color as mine.

"Hey, so you know that I really like you right?" he asks

"Yeah." I reply, I don't know where this is going but it's not looking good.

"So, how do you feel about…me?" he's not making eye contact, he's playing with the grass near-by.

"I…like you too" I say, putting my hand over his and smiling at him. He finally makes eye contacts and gives me a half smile.

"What the hell is going on?" an angry voice says from behind us, our hands fly apart and we turn around.

"I-I can explain." Stutters Dylan. I'm met face-to-face with a VERY angry Gale.

"No! There's nothing to explain! I WILL NOT have you with a Mellark!" he's yelling at Dylan before pulling him down stairs by his ear.

"Ivy!" he whimpers before the door is closed and I'm left in silence and solitude.

**Dylan POV**

"What did I tell you about the Mellarks?" Dad was fuming; I'd never seen him so mad. "All of them are liars and cheaters."

"But dad, I like her!" I protested.

"Then you're grounded." Hisses my dad as he shoves me into my hotel room and locks it from the outside, I didn't even know you could do that, if I did Reed would be rotting in his room.

I wait for what seems like hours, listening to music and playing one-sided games, so boring! Finally a knock came at my door. I opened it, expecting Ivy, but no, it happened to be my mom, with some food.

"Now honey," she began. "Your dad can be a bit harsh, but he doesn't want you associating with _Her_." she meant Katniss, but still.

"Ivy isn't Katniss." My mom's face twists at her name. Without another word she puts the tray of food down and walks out of the room.

Well, I wouldn't be surprised if I would be grounded for the rest of my life, just for saying her name. _Katniss_…


	15. Chapter 15

**An: Sorry about the mega short chapter for 14 and the lack-of-updates today. I had a busy day and am suffering from writers block, but you guys keep me going! But yeah…this story is failing *facepalm* oh well! I'll have to add more drama! Lol jk!...maybe tho…maybe some comedy (which I suck at)**

Chapter 15: revealing secrets

**Dylan POV**

_Why was Katniss hated so much by mom and dad?_ I must have said that out loud because Hailey – who was serving me breakfast in my prison (a.k.a. hotel bedroom) - answers.

"It's because he's still in love with her." She says flatly.

"What? How would you know?" I ask. She looks up at me, her face grim.

"He shouted her name while they were…yeah…" she says before leaving.

TMI! I DID NOT NEED TO KNOW THAT! But now that image was burned into my mind, I tried to get to sleep but every time I closed my eyes I saw it, I tried to replace the faces with Ivy's and mine but soon it became Katniss's and my dad's…needless to say I got no sleep, what so ever.

My dad came in my room in the morning.

"Hey son." He said.

"Don't 'Hey son' me." I snapped. He looked a little taken back. "You just practically handed Ivy over to Reed. God knows what progress he's made while I've been cooped up in this little hell-hole you've condemned me to. Hell you might have taken away my last chance of being happy. I know you didn't get the girl but I could have! You may have just completely ruined that for me now!" I rant. He looks confused for a moment, taking it all in before sucking in one deep breath.

"I have your mom," he said. "I did get the girl."

"Sure, but not the one you wanted." I was practically spitting venom at him, he deserved it.

"Oh please! You couldn't even talk to her the first day here! You looked at her like she was a sacred goddess you wouldn't even dare to stutter a 'hi' at." He was yelling, clearly pissed. He calmed down a bit before continuing "Look, Dylan…I didn't mean to…I just-"

"I get it! You're just not happy so no one can be!" I cut him off and returned his earlier, angry tone right back to him. "Face it! You settled for mom! You never really loved her! You just pretended she was Katniss; put Katniss's face over hers whenever you see her. You just can't get over your miserable past so you have to give everyone else a miserable present and future so that you can finally feel like you're not alone in this world, like somebody gets you. You take out your pain on your son by constricting him to these walls of insanity, just because you can't get over some dumb girl." It all fell out of my mouth so quickly; I didn't even have time to think about it before he punched me in the jaw and walked out of the room muttering something about me being an ungrateful bastard. I had never spoken to my father like that before, no matter how much he pissed me off. It felt good. It felt good to be mean to him, to finally tell him what I thought.

**Reed POV**

Ivy had showed me the roof; we were sitting cross-legged on the grass, talking when she said it.

"So, what's with the Mellain girl?" she wasn't making eye contact, she was tracing something on her shoe.

"Just an ex girlfriend." I really didn't want to lie but I was just not telling her the whole story. And as if she read my mind she keeps asking questions.

"I want the whole story." She says, still looking down. So I started.

I told her about how Mellain and I met, how I taught her how to swim, how we were best friends. I told her how at age 12 Mellain and I had our first kiss, how she and I dated for 3 years and then one day she just disappeared. I looked for her everywhere, I asked people where she was, they'd just shrug and walk away. I told Ivy how I cried for days on end, how I couldn't breathe, and how my world stopped. I never saw Mel again, until I saw her with Kale. She had bleached her hair, but her eyes were the same. She still had the scar on her temple where she hit her head on a rock when we were 7. And lastly, I told Ivy how she broke my heart, for the second time. Ivy finally looked up at me.

"So she's more than just another ex." She says before lunging forward to hug me. I nodded and she pulled back to wipe a tear from my eye. "It'll be okay." She says before hugging me again.

Something about this trip brought out the side of me I had kept hidden since Mellain left. This girl, Ivy, she made me not afraid to cry. I couldn't tell whether this was good or bad. This girl was getting under my skin, and it was all I could do not to reject her the way I do everyone else. I wonder if I was growing on her as well…


	16. Chapter 16

**An: Thanks! You guys are so supportive! Thanks for the constructive criticism! All of this means a lot to me! And as you guys have requested this chapter is all about the adults!**

Chapter 16: The survivors

**Peeta POV**

We were all sitting in a bar; we left the kids in the hotel. We figured they could handle themselves. I was watching as Gale drowned his sorrows in very heavy drinks and Mia pleaded him to slow down. Katniss was only ordering fruity little low-level-of-alcohol drink, how was I ever going to have some "fun" tonight if she didn't get at least tipsy.

"Katniss, honey. Don't you want something a little…stronger." I asked, trying to sound smooth. She arched an eyebrow at me before ordering vodka and winking. WHOOHOO! A drunk Gale came over and slung his arm over my shoulder.

"Hey buuuuuddy!" he says in a drunken slur as he shoves his finger into my chest. "You wanna know sumthin?" he was trying to whisper but everyone could hear him. "Your daughter-"

"Now watch what you say about Ivy, Gale…" I cut him off.

"She's a slut!" he finishes. Katniss lets out a shocked whimper and the rage inside me grows.

"Oh yeah-" now it was me who got cut off.

"Yeah! She's been going back and forth between Dylan and Reed." He said, Annie and Finn looked up at this. "Just like her old woman." He says turning to Katniss.

"Gale, sweetie! Please" Mia pleaded, but to no avail.

"No, no. they need to know Mia." He snapped back at her. "If Kale wasn't fucking around with some blonde than she'd be playing him too." Gale continues. Johanna stands up and gets in Gale's face.

"What'd you say about my son?" She yells.

"He's a man whore." Gale says back.

"Peeta, Finn, come on. Lets kick his ass." No one argues we just follow her.

**Johanna POV**

This man was talking about my boy! I'm not going to stand for that! I lead him to an alley and knock him down.

"Let me try this again Gale. WHAT'D YOU SAY ABOUT MY SON?" I was fuming with hatred and rage.

"Man whore!" Gale spat. I kicked him in the stomach and he kept repeating it as I kept punching and kicking him. "Oh and Ivy's a slut…and Reed's a crybaby." It was as if he'd been watching them all interact. Peeta and Finn were angry now and we just kicked and punched him.

**Katniss POV**

Mia was repeatedly apologizing to Annie, Joseph and I.

"I am so so sooo sorry! He's just really drunk." She said

"It's alright Mia, we get it." Annie replied sadly. It took a few minutes for them to tote Gale back in with a bloody lip and black eye.

"Alright Mia, here's your drunken husband." Johanna said, it seemed more directed at Gale than Mia. Johanna threw Gale at Mia.

"This is what you get when you open your stupid mouth." Mia yells at Gale before taking him back to the hotel. Johanna sits back down with Joseph and Finn sits back down with Annie, but soon gets distracted by a Capitol girl. Peeta sits down next to me at the counter.

"Why hello there, come here often?" he asks in a playful tone.

"Actually it's my first time." I play along as I bat my eyelashes and lightly touch just above his thigh, giggling seductively. Sex between Peeta and I had become rarer as Remus and Ivy knew that mommy sitting on daddy and daddy lying on mommy wasn't as normal as we played it out to be.

"Well than pretty lady, my place or yours?" he arches his eyebrow.

"It's the same place silly!" I whisper in his ear. Peeta and I were always doing this, being affectionate and playful, even though it creeped out the kids. But making your children uncomfortable was half the fun.

Peeta picked me up, bridal style as we walked across the street to the hotel. Capitol citizens just loved that. He put me down on the bed and ripped off his shirt before removing mine. I laughed at him for struggling with my bra before I finally just did it myself. We were down to under wear when we hear something.

"Hey mom, da-" Remus said before cutting himself off and running away. Peeta chuckled and locked the door.

"No more interruptions." He whispered in my ear before removing the final walls between us.

**Mia POV**

Gale was lying on the bed, spewing out his guts into a trash can.

"What on earth were you thinking?" I yelled.

"That it's true." He replied after a few moments.

"No! You're giving everyone's children bad names!" he was so stubborn and frustrating.

We argued for another hour or so. Our marriage was going to go nowhere if he was going to be like this all the time.

**Finn POV**

Johanna, Joseph, mom and I were still at the bar. We were sharing a booth now, laughing and having a good time. Peeta had picked Katniss up and they left, to do god knows what. I got distracted by a passing girl who went up to the bar counter, so I slipped into the seat next to her.

"A double fuitica." She said to the bar tender.

"You know, those are pretty bad for your health." She rolled her eyes, not even looking at me.

"So, what'dya say we get out of here." I say, trying to act seductive.

She turns to me, looking ready to make a snide comment but then she actually see's me.

"Fi…Finnick Odair?" she squeals.

"Nah, Finn Odair junior." I say, she's still impressed, she chugs back her drink and takes my arm, smiling.

**Annie POV**

There he goes again, off with another girl. I swear, that boy has the charm and looks of his father; it's not very surprising he hasn't settled down. I wish he would though, for Reed.

"Your boy's quite the chick magnet." Johanna scoffs.

"So is yours according to Gale." I counter back.

She leans back in her seat before replying "Hey, he can't help it, he's just like his dad." Joseph was so not a chick magnet. Johanna scared him, and pretty much forced him to marry her, but hey they seemed to like each other so I wasn't one to judge. It had been a long day so we eventually all headed back to the hotel, I thanked god I didn't share a room with that boy and his many lovers. I drifted into a peaceful, mostly alcohol induced sleep.


	17. Chapter 17

**An: alright guys! Great news! My laptop is fixed so not only these will be updated more but now I can continue starting my others. My friend suggested something pretty good but I want to do a chapter or 2 before I do his idea (he's kinda violent) but yeah, QUE THE DRAAAAMAAAA.**

Chapter 17: The many faces of Mellain

**Mellain POV**

I was almost done, I almost had my Reedy back. I just had to get this Ivy girl out of the picture. I've gotten as close to him as I can, now I just need to steal him back.

I made my way to his room that night, wearing a tube top and short-shorts, he wouldn't be able to resist me. I knocked on his door and waited for him to open it up.

"Hey Ivy I tho-" he tried to close the door but I wedged my foot in and slipped in the door, I put on my best injured-puppy face.

"look, Reedy-" I started

"I'm not your Reedy!" he snapped at me, Ivy really did a number on him. I took at step closer and rested my hands on his muscled chest. He didn't protest but he glared at my hands and stiffened.

"Reed, I'm just here to tell you how so sorry I am." I made my lip quiver and looked up at him through my bangs.

"Well that's about a year over-due." He says coldly.

"Look. I want you to know that I still have feelings for you." I forced a tear to roll down my cheek; he just kept his eyes on me, glaring. So I took it a my que to lean upwards and kiss him, I can feel him pulling away before I can actually reach his lips, so I pulled him into mine. I hear a whimper at the door and then a girl sobbing.

"Wait! IVY!" Reed calls. Well good, now she's gone.

**Ivy POV**

Reed was going to meet me in my room, but when he was late I went to hi to see what the hold-up was. I saw the door ajar and looked inside to see that girl, she was pulling him by his shirt, into a kiss. I couldn't hold my whimper, I ran away crying.

_How could he?_

_After all she's done to him!_

I slammed my door shut, not caring who I woke up. I sobbed loudly into my pillow.

"Ivy, please, let me in!" came Reed's voice through the door.

"NO!" I screamed, my voice was hoarse. I went back to crying into my pillow.

"Fine! I'll say it from out here, just…please listen Ivy." He took my silence as his turn to keep talking. "I don't know what happened, she came in my room, I tried to keep her out and then she just kissed me! I didn't kiss her back Ivy. I pushed her off."

"Hey big boy, come back to bed." I heard a Mellain calling him from his room. He let out an annoyed sigh.

"Ivy, you know she's just trying to get to you" he pleaded, I threw a pillow at the door.

"JUST GO AWAY!" I yelled at the door.

That night I cried myself to sleep, yet I don't really know why. If he wanted to be with Mellain, I wasn't going to stand in his way…so why was I so sad?


	18. Chapter 18

**An: wow I have people begging me for Dylan to get her, and people begging for Reed to get her… MY BRAIN IS GOING TO EXPLOOOOODE!**

Chapter 18: A dad's advice

**Peeta POV**

Ivy was usually out of bed and pestering us at this hour. I went up to her room to check on her. I opened her door and she was face-down in her pillow.

"Ivy, Honey…" I said soothingly "Is everything okay?" I quietly asked her, she mumbled something I couldn't understand into the pillow then screamed into it.

"English?" I joke. She lifts her head up to give me a nasty glare. "Honey," I say, rubbing her back. "what's wrong?" she went on an incoherent rant and I could understand none of it. "Whoa! Slow down." She sniffed then began her rant, but slower.

"So I really like Reed but I also really like Dylan and they both like me back but Reed shows it more and I barely get any time with Dylan. But then I saw Reed and Mellain kissing and now I can't breathe and I'm really sad…" it was barely understandable but it would do.

"Okay…so…umm." I really didn't know what to do. "It sounds like a situation your mom was in."

"Which one would she have chosen?" she asks

"Well, now that would take the life experience if I just told you!" I laugh, she doesn't look amused. "But hey, choose the Peeta and not the Gale." I had always wanted to say that. She looks like she understands but can't decide which one is which. "The baker and hunter." I remind her as I walk out the door, but then poke my head in for one last statement "And get dressed." She throws a pillow at me and I narrowly dodge it. I walk away chuckling.

**Ivy POV**

Now, who's the baker and who's the hunter…

Why do dads always have to speak in stupid riddles! Why can't life be simple? This was just frustrating me further. I threw on simple sweats and trudged down to my parent's room. I passed Reed on the way and he greeted me, but I just walked passed him, not in the mood to deal with that. So I mainly spent the day talking and hanging out with Kale.

Our trip couldn't end faster, we have another week of being cooped up here.


	19. Chapter 19

**(An: HEY! Love you guys! Srry about the slow update for today, my sis wants to write a chapter (It will go through MAJOR editing) and yeah. **_**CHECK OUT MY NEW STORY "PROM NIGHT"! IT'S UP AND READABLE! PLEASE READ!**_** THANK YOU! AND YES CAPS LOCK IS ON XD!)**

Chapter 19: Baker V.S. Hunter

**Ivy POV**

I decided to spend more time with Dylan seeing as I clearly couldn't judge by their looks.

"Hey Dylan." I say as I walk into his room.

"Oh, Hey Ivy!" he looks up from the picture he's drawing.

"What are you drawing?" I ask him. He shows me. "Oh my! It's beautiful."

It was a picture of a girl with flowing black hair and sparkling blue eyes, she was wearing a light grey dress and was blushing.

"It's you." He says, adding a few details here and there.

"Oh wow! It's way prettier than me though." I say, blushing.

"Nah, I say it doesn't do you justice." He smiles up at me and I feel my blush deepen. "You know, this." He points to the eyes of the picture "This is my favorite color.

I was speechless, that was just about the sweetest thing I'd ever heard! He was still smiling at me, before he turned the page and started another picture. I watched in silence. About an hour and a half passed of m head on his shoulder, watching him draw, he was amazing! I saw it was a picture of me, lying in tall grass, laughing, I was surrounded by flowers, he ripped it out of his notebook and handed it to me.

"Here, it's yours!" he smiled warmly. I take it and give him a kiss on the cheek.

"Thanks! Thanks a lot! It's amazing." I smile back at him.

That's when it hit me…Peeta is an artist…but Dylan also hunts…GOD! THIS IS SOO CONFUSING!

"Ivy…you look like something's bugging you." He pulled me out of my thoughts with his words.

"Oh, uh…yeah! I'm just thinking about something my dad said…"

"And that is?" he pushed. I looked at his eyes, that lovely grey.

"To chose the Peeta of the situation." He laughed at this.

"Kind of ironic seeing as I'm an artist, neither Reed nor I can bake and we both hunt! And seeing as my dad is Gale." His face drops at the realization of what he just said.

"Just because your dad is Gale doesn't mean I'm ruling you out." I say, nuzzling my head in the crook of his neck. He picks up a piece of my hair and starts playing with it.

"I hope not." He says quietly.


	20. Chapter 20

**An: sorry about the short updates, I've been working on "Prom night" (check it out) and my sis has been typing up a chapter of her own…yeeeeah… but yeah as you can tell I'm being kinda flaky with who's team I'm on.**

Chapter 20: all wrong.

**Ivy POV**

"No, no, no!" my dad was pacing as I told him my revelations. "by 'Peeta' and 'Gale' I didn't mean looks, hobbies or personalities!" he looks at me in desperation, I play with the hem of my shirt. "I meant that there's one you'll love unconditionally and one you feel guilty if you don't like them" he ran his hand through his hair.

"I feel forced into liking both of them." I mumble. I know what he means but every time he tries to explain this he just make them even all over again. "But then I can't say I truly love either."

"Well one you have to like more than the other." He was frustrated now, it was so much easier in his mind, I probably should have asked mom for this advice. "If not then they're both a Gale." He wasn't even making sense now.

"Mom! Help! Dad's rambling and sucks at giving advice." I call to her then turn to give him a smirk. He isn't pleased that I ran to mommy but she can help me more than he can.

"Yes dear." She says, entering the room. Her hair is down and she looks tired. The nightmares about aunt Prim have probably been torturing her all week. "What do you need advice on?" I tell her my situation and she thinks for a while. "Well, if you date Reed, I wouldn't mind visiting district four, but if you date Dylan I'm not taking you to two." It was always about her; I roll my eyes and thank her sarcastically. She shrugs before leaving the room.

"See?" my dad says, turning to me. "I give better advice." He wishes. But it had truth to it; with moms' mental state she would never be able to give me straight advice.

"Fine." I give in. "Just tell me in English what to do, no riddles." I was trying to break him down to a one word answer; the answer I was looking for would either be Reed or Dylan. He grumbled before agreeing to help me.

**Dylan POV**

Lying in my bed, staring at the ceiling, thinking about Ivy. That was just about all I planned to do today, but Kale had another Idea.

"Hey bud." He said, coming into my room. Apparently he took my silence as an invitation to keep talking. "So, how's the whole Ivy thing?" I gave him more silence in return. "Okay…" he scratched the back of his head awkwardly. "Come on man! Reed won't talk to me because of the stupid chick I slept with; you're the only friend I have here now! Please!" I turn my head to look at him; my face was wiped of expression. "I…I'll help you get Ivy?" He offered.

I let out a deep laugh "Didn't you get friend-zoned the second you tried to talk to her?" I know that was a bit uncalled for but it was true. His lips became a straight line as he narrowed his eyes at me. "Exactly." I turned back to the ceiling.

"Come on! I can offer more on this than you think." I didn't dare turn back to him, half expecting him to be on his knees, crying. "Please! I'm a catch back in district seven, let me coach you on girls." That was an offer I couldn't refuse.

I sat up and turned to him fully. "Okay." His face lit up, "But this better work." I warned him, he nodded and we left so he could show me how to charm my way to a woman.

**Reed POV**

Ivy still wasn't talking to me. It was because of that stupid Mellain thing! Mellain kissed me and I pushed her away a second too late. This was all her fault, my dad would yell at me just about now for blaming it on her, but it was! I saw Dylan and Kale leaving the hotel, so it was any time was as good another to make up with Ivy. I knocked on her door but there was no answer. I wandered around the halls until I finally found her.

"Ivy!" I called to her; she glanced at me then got pink with anger and tried to storm past me. I caught her with my arm.

"Reed! Let me go!" She hissed at me. I remember when that face was laughing at my jokes.

"No, I need to talk to you." I tried to reason with her but she kept spitting warnings and threats at me. "Just please let me talk to you." I begged.

"Why?" she was really pissed off now. "Why should I let you? I saw you kissing Mellain and I know she's prettier than me. I know you'd be so much happier with her!" he was fuming with pure rage in her eyes.

"No! Mellain kissed me!" I protested her accusations but more kept flooding in until she got quiet and her glare faded. I thought I had finally made up with her but she just quietly walked past me.

"I need to think." She said before closing the door to her room, leaving me alone in the hall. I thought about what had just happened; I either just won her or lost her. I was praying it was the first of the two, even though it was the least likely option. I walked back to my room and flopped on the bed. _What was this girl doing to me? _She was either playing games or we were part of a game, where she was most affected. It pained me to think about how helpless Dylan and I were really were in this situation. She had to pick.


	21. Chapter 21

**An: Sorry I've had major writers block and I've been working on 2 other stories phew! So much pressure :P but yeah I'll try to make her choose cuz I think someone is winning by like 90 votes XD.**

Chapter 21: two-sided sword

**Peeta POV**

"Please Mr. Mellark?" Kale was pleading me to convince Ivy to choose Dylan.

"You and I both know I can't just tell her to choose Dylan, I can't control her." I told him in defeat. I couldn't control my teenage daughter, no matter how much I wish I could.

"But Dylan is so much better for her." Kale continued on his ranting. "Reed would just use her and throw her out." That image stuck in my mind, a crying Ivy didn't seem like something I wanted.

"I'll try." I said in utter exhaustion. He thanks me and walks across the hall to talk with Gale, _Good luck_ I think in my head sarcastically.

**Gale POV**

A knock came at the door along with a hysteric Kale.

"Shouldn't you go to your mom for your problems?" I snort; he burst in anyways and sticks his finger in my face.

"Not when it's about your son." He snarls back at me, "Now, what would it take to get you to let your son date Ivy Mellark?" I cringe at her name. "You're the last thing standing between them." He keeps his hostile tone while pacing around.

"Well, you could make her mom not have ditched me thirty something years ago, you could eliminate hunger games BEFORE Katniss went in, you could kill bread boy and make Ivy somebody else's child." I laugh coldly. He give me an ice-cold death glare.

"I'm serious; because of you Dylan may lose out on the love of his live!" Kale was trying to play with my heart strings now! I wouldn't let him.

"There are other sluts in the Capitol." I tell him bitterly. He slams his hand down on the end table.

"YOU ARE GOING TO APPROVE! FOR THE LOVE OF GOD! GIVE YOUR SON HAPPIENESS FOR ONCE!" He screams, and with that…he's gone.

**Reed POV**

I was walking along the streets…_Well, way to go! You lost her!_ I was yelling at myself internally when a girl walks up to me. She was pretty…her hair came down to about her shoulders and she smiled at me.

"You're Finnick Odair's grandson…right?" she asks, her voice is smooth as velvet. I nod. "Hi! I'm Echo…Echo Nightshade." **(An: MUAHAHA DIDN'T SEE THAT COMING DID YOU? Well in this story Echo is a good person who isn't trying to kill in an arena XD)**.

"That's a cool name." I manage…this girl was so pretty. "I'm Reed…Reed Odair…but you already knew that." I was trying to be smooth I guess it worked because she giggled…_This girl could be my fix…my getting over Ivy_ I thought. And with that I had let go of any feelings of Ivy I had…gone. "Would you like to…maybe get dinner with me sometime…Echo." I smile and her mouth opens and her eyes widen.

"OHMIGOD! YES! I mean…sure…" I laugh at her cute embarrassment.

**Ivy POV**

I had been sitting there for about an hour, weighing my choices. I found my mind shut down and my body takes over. I walked to the door, opened it. I saw Dylan in the hall; he smiled at me and I speed-walked over to him.

"Hey I-"I cut him off my grabbing his face and smashing my lips onto his. He froze, shocked before his arms wrapped around my waist and he pulled me closer.

I had chosen Dylan and there was no going back.

**Kale POV**

I stormed out of the door and walked into the hall. "Well your dad's a dick." I say, turning to see Ivy pressing Dylan against the wall…kissing him. I smirked, my job here was done. I just hoped they could make it, what with Reed, Gale and Katniss…along with the distance problem.

They parted and Ivy looked at me then down. "Hi Kale…I was just…oh who am I kidding! I chose Dylan" A huge grin spreads over Dylan's face as she says this.

"I'll leave you two to it…" I say, walking away. But I turn back and add something. "Oh and Dylan, your dad…dick." And I walk away. I wonder how Reed is going to take this…


	22. Chapter 22

**An: Sorry about the no-update thingy yesterday, I cut my esophagus and the doctor said to sleep all day. So here is an update now **

Chapter 22: separations

**Ivy POV**

I cried into Dylan's shoulder for about an hour after my mom said we'd be leaving tomorrow. He patted my back and told me he'd see me as soon as he could, he'd call and we'd stay in touch. I still didn't feel better.

"I'm going to miss you guys." I said to all three boys after Dylan had finally calmed me down. Reed and Echo were sitting on the couch, he'd been dating her for a few days now and they seemed really happy but she lived in the capitol, so it'd be hard for them.

"I know Iv, we're all going to miss you." Dylan said as he kissed the top of my head and continued to rub my back.

We sat in silence for a bit before the train came and we boarded. Reed said goodbye to a teary-eyed Echo. He promised to call her everyday and visit often. We all got on the train. "Hey guys…strip poker? For old-time's sake?" Kale offered. I laughed and we all agreed.

Just like last time; Reed completely lost and I bluffed until the game ended. I ended up giggling until I couldn't breathe and they finally caught on. "You're bluffing aren't you? Let me see those cards!" Kale accused as he spilled my cards onto the table, I fell over laughing and they all glared at me.

Way too soon, it came time for Dylan to leave, I cried into his shoulder as we said our goodbyes. Reed and Kale pulled me off of him, and he smiled a sad smile as he got off the train. "I'll call Ivy…I love you."

"I love you too Dylan." I cried out the closing door.

After sitting on the couch and talking with Kale and Reed for about another few hours it was Reed's stop. Kale gave him an awkwardly long hug and you could tell Reed was creeped out by it. I gave Reed a hug after Kale, Reed and I had agreed to be friends and nothing more. I gave Annie and Finn hugs before they left too.

We'd arrive at Kale's stop in the middle of the night so we stayed up with him Johanna and Joseph. "So Johanna, you going to get your boy to behave?" My dad asked her with a smirk.

"You shut your mouth lover boy." Johanna quipped back at him he chuckled and my mom smiled. "Your girl ain't much better." She smirked while my dad's eyes widened.

"I don't care what Gale says, he's an ass!" I dad no freaking idea what they were talking about but it seemed like some personal joke to them.

We had a great time until it came to Kale leaving. I hugged him and he told me to take care of 'dilly boy' for him. I'd have to remember to use that nickname.

"You take care kiddo!" Johanna messed up my hair as she said this, I hugged her and they left… I was stuck with my family and Haymitch…ugh!

"I'm going to bed; wake me up when we get there." I yawned. I went to my room to find a plush Capitol bed, I flopped myself down on it and fell asleep instantly.

**. . .**

I woke up to my mom barging into my room and shoving my curtains open, creating a painful stream of light to shine in, I mumbled in protest but she still won. "We're almost there, grab your bag and let's go!" she said before leaving again.

I found myself moving very sluggishly through-out the day, getting off the train and getting home took longer than they should have.

We walked up to our house in Victor's village, it was blue with grey trimming, my dad had once said that he had re-painted it to match his and my mom's eyes. Remus rushed into the house, his blonde hair looked like it hadn't been brushed for days…it probably hadn't. He ran into his room and slammed the door, my dad laughed at this before he started making a late breakfast. "Why don't you get showered Ivy?" My mom suggested as I walked upstairs to get unpacked, I nodded and entered my room. The familiar smell entered my nose and I felt it; I'm home. I got in the shower and look way longer than I probably should have. The smell of pancakes eventually wafted up and into my nose. I jumped out, got dressed as fast as I could and narrowly beat Remus down the stairs. My mom was sitting on the counter and her and my dad were kissing, they never seemed to stop when we walk in the room…I guess it's better than having parents that hate each other. Remus cleared his throat and dad pointed to the plate of pancakes, not even bothering to end the kiss.

"Why do they always do that? It's gross!" Remus whispered to me as we sat down to eat.

"Hey, at least they don't hate each other!" I said back. We ate a few pancakes before he spoke.

"Like Hailey's parents…" Gale and Mia did fight a lot… I didn't answer him.

We had to go back to school tomorrow so we spent the rest of the day catching up on our homework. The phone rang and I nearly tripped over myself to get it.

"Hello?" I asked the transceiver.

"He, Ivy! It's Dylan!" came the voice through the other end.

I could feel the huge grin on my face as I heard his voice.


	23. Chapter 23

**An: I'm kinda cheating the system by doing this like a boss, on my iPod so I can gaur enter it will be short.**

Chapter 23: long-distance

**Ivy POV**

"DYLAN!" I screamed through the phone, I could almost see him wince but a laugh came through.**  
**

"haha excited are we Ivy?" he chuckled. "i told you I'd call."

"I know...i miss you." I pouted, he laughed again.

"ivy! We've been apart for like a day!" he chuckled "but I miss you too."

"awwww! When do you think we'll see each other again?" I pleaded the phone, I just wanted to see him.

"I don't know...I hope soon." he sounded disappointed. I heard a crashing and then yelling from his side of the phone.

"what's that Dylan?" I asked him.

"CRAP! Gotta go Ivy! I love you! Bye!" and with some more screaming he hung up.

"that was weird..." I said to myself before going back downstairs to join the rest of my family.

I hopped down the stairs, two at a time and sat on the couch with Remus.

"who was that?" my dad asked with a knowing smile.

"Dylan...but at the end of the call there was yelling and screaming then he hung up..." I shrugged but his face turned grim.

"is he okay?" he sounded alarmed and scared. I looked at him suspiciously.

"I don't know... Why?" he turned to my mom and she ran up the stairs to the phone. I started freaking out and asking questions about what was happening. My mom came back down stairs.

"Mia got him." she said simply, what were they keeping from me?

**An: sorry that was kinda a filler chapter lol**


	24. Chapter 24

**An: Lol sorry about the bad cliffhanger! Here's dylan's pov!**

Chapter 24: Rage

**Dylan POV**

"…I love you bye!" I fit it all into what sounded like one word; I hung up the phone as soon as my dad crashed through the door. He reeked of alcohol – as usual – and was screaming at me.

"You were calling that little whore?" He yelled, my mom ran in behind him and pleaded him to stop.

I shake my head. "No sir." He raised his hand to hit me. I felt the hard surface of the back of his hand as I grunted in pain.

"Gale! Please! Stop!" My mom screamed as she tried to pry his hand from hitting me again, but he did.

"You ungrateful brat! I ask one thing of you, and you disobey me!" He hissed at me, his breath told me he had been drinking a bad combination of whiskey and vodka. I could hear Kyler (my ten year old brother) crying in the doorway while Hailey (thirteen year old sister) tried to comfort him. My mom soon rushed them away before returning, by now he was repeatedly punching my stomach.

Finally my mom got Bryce (the head peacekeeper and friend of ours) to pry him off of me, I was bruised and bloody and I wished he had just killed me right then.

The phone rang, my mom got it.

"Oh, hi Katniss…yes…no…yeah…he'll be okay…yes…alright, thank you…bye." She hung up then turned to me. "Ivy's worried about you." She smiled sadly at me. I know she hated that dad was like this but it wasn't her fault.

I wiped some blood off my lip. "So am I." I mumbled before walking to my room.

**Mia POV**

That poor boy, he doesn't deserve to be beat by Gale.

"Bryce…can you keep Gale locked up tonight?" I asked the nice young peacekeeper who helps us when this sort of thing happens. He nodded and took my inebriated husband to the district jail.

"Mommy…" I felt a tugging at my pant-leg; I looked down to see a crying Kyler. "Is Dylan doing to be okay?" I nodded and took him to his room.

After all the children had gotten their stuff for school ready I made them dinner. Dylan didn't talk when we were eating his face was blue and black and most of it was starting to swell. Kyler burst into tears and I asked Hailey to take him to bed.

"Dylan…" He didn't look up. "Your father…he…"

"Has major problems and needs to go die a slow and painful death…one that he deserves." Dylan growled through the mat of black hair. I shook my head sadly. He got up, slammed his chair in then ran to his room.

_Gale, Gale, Gale…what have you done to this family and that boy…_ I thought. We were slowly falling apart and there was little I could do to stop it. I know he hated Dylan because he reminded him of Katniss, the other children had my eyes, but that was no reason to hit him.

**Ivy POV**

They still wouldn't tell me what 'Mia got him' meant, it was frustrating. All I wanted to do now was call Dylan to see if he was okay. My dad wouldn't let me in the same room as the phone. I'd drive myself mad!

**. . .**

The next morning I got up and got dressed in a green shirt and jeans. As I was looking in the mirror I remembered Dylan…_What happened? What did Mia prevent?_ I brushed it off and walked to school, skipping breakfast.

When I got to school I went directly to my locker.

"Hey, Ivy!" a popular girl called from behind me, I turned around to see Verma and her little group. "Where were you last week…and the week before?" she sneered at me.

"Actually Verma." I spit her name and crossed my arms. "I was in the Capitol…you know, rebel reunion. Because my parents are important." She hated whenever I pointed out that my parents are famous.

"What ever, we missed getting to make fun of your hair!" she prodded at my dark, straight hair. _Right, like being a dumb blonde isn't any better._ I knew better than to say that outloud.

"Well, I think you should know that I like my hair…okay?" I smiled at her, she frowned.

"Yes but…no one else does." Her voice was dripping with fake sympathy.

"I don't know, my boyfriend seems to like it." Shoot…I didn't mean to say that.

"_Boyfriend?_ AS IF!" she squealed. "Who?" she soooo didn't believe me.

"His name is Dylan…he lives in district two." She cackled, thinking I was lying. They pranced away and in minutes the whole school would think I was faking a boyfriend.

During class I could hear people snickering and whispering all around me. I had no friends so I didn't have any support on this either.

**. . .**

At home, no one ever bothers to ask how my day was, we all know; _lonely and sucky_. So we turned to Remus to entertain us, he was popular and had tons of friends, heck, he had girls throwing themselves at him. _'You get that from me'_ our dad would joke whenever another girl would ask him out.

"…so today, Alanya and Flora were flirting with me today…that was awkward." Seeing as I had no life, I kept up with his. Alanya and Flora were two of his friend's grilfriends.

I listened as my mom and dad talked about the bakery and Remus talked about his classmates. I felt a new pang go through me, my life was hollow and empty, and this usually wouldn't bother me seeing as I could just watch everyone from afar…but right now it did. No one would notice if I was quite, I was usually the observant type. But after being in the middle of it all…I wanted a life. But I had no idea how to start one; I guess I'd just stick to having Reed, Kale and Dylan as my only friends.

**An: Muahahaha I made Ivy a helpless loner! Like her mom! XS**


	25. Chapter 25

**An: wow…some VERY unhappy people, FYI Dylan had more votes and she has no friends because she takes after her mom! She is very pretty and other kids feel intimidated by her! STOP RAGING AT ME DAMMIT! And my computer was being a dummy so sorry for not posting all weekend!**

Chapter 25: Loner

**Ivy POV**

It had been a month since the Capitol trip, Dylan and I communicated by phone almost every day, I missed him. Reed and Kale's lives were going swimmingly. Kale got a girlfriend and Reed was still with Echo. Remus was reeking in the attention of having been to the Capitol.

"Okay so the dance is coming up…who're you bringing?" The girl in front of me asked her friend sitting beside her.

"I don't know…" her friend gingerly replied.

I cleared my throat; they looked at me with wide eyes. "If you don't mind my eavesdropping…the boys back there have been staring at you non-stop for a week." I told them, their eyes flittered to the boys in the back of the room then they started giggling.

"Thanks! I'm Adaline." Said the first one. "And this is Maylee." She gestured to her shy friend. Adaline had long dark hair and grey eyes while Maylee had short curly blonde hair and blue eyes.

"Ivy." I say, their eyes widen again.

"Ivy…like Ivy Mellark?" Adaline asked, staring.

I nodded "The one and only." I replied, their mouths dropped open.

"I thought you were like insanely violent and never spoke to anyone." Adaline may have just explained my entire friend situation.

I shook my head "No…no one will talk to me. I get bullied a lot, so I'm pretty sure I'm not violent." As I explain they seem to ease, like I'm not about to kill them.

**. . .**

When I got home I was quite content with myself. I ate lunch with Adaline and Maylee, instead of in Mr. Flax's classroom like usual. It turns out they're really nice and once they got past the rumors about me they began to open up. I have friends!

"So Remus, how was your day?" My dad asked at the dinner table.

Before Remus could start I spoke. "I got friends!" I find myself saying it like I deserve a gold medal for not being a social reject.

They all stare at me in disbelief, I go on a rant about how I met them and pretty much everything anyone said. My parents looked at each other.

"Ivy, you're too old for imaginary friends." Remus scoffed. I felt my face go red-hot.

"I DIDN'T MAKE THEM UP!" I screech before jumping out of my chair and running upstairs. I slammed the door to my room and flopped onto my bed. I could hear my parents scolding Remus, but I knew they believed him.

No one came to get me.

**Peeta POV (an: Cuz I like him more than Katniss!)**

I felt bad for Ivy, she was a nice, pretty girl but people never really wanted to be friends with her, we didn't exactly know why. She had never seemed like it bothered her, which wasn't normal. We assumed she was just a loner like her mom. But the light in her eyes when she started talking about these two girls was unforgettable.

"Remus!" Katniss shrieked. "Don't be so mean to your sister!" Her long braid was coming undone while she lectured him. I nodded when I was asked to agree with something but mainly just stared at her. Even though she was getting older and her dark hair was turning grey and her eyes were losing their sparkle, she was still beautiful to me. Her talking pulled me out of my thoughts. "Peeta…the children are in bed." She giggled.

I smirked at her then pulled her into my arms. I pushed my lips against hers – a feeling I'd felt a million times before – it still held something special, something I'd never get used to. "Well I guess it's a while before _we_ have to be asleep right?" I whisper in her ear. She giggled and used her finger to trace swirls into my chest. I had to be at the bakery at noon, she had nowhere to be but she'd probably hunt.

I picked her up and threw her on the bed. She motioned for me to come closer so I crawled over to her. She pulled me in for another kiss.

**. . .**

I awoke to Ivy and Remus getting ready for school, they could get going on their own. Katniss was still asleep, and still naked…then again; so was I. I hoped we didn't wake the kids last night. I snuggled back into her; I could feel her warm, steady breathing on my chest and her soft skin under my fingers. Her hair was flailing out all around her; it made a dark halo around her head.

I still couldn't believe this woman was mine.

**Ivy POV**

I was soooo tired! Mom and dad kept me up all night with…not going into detail! I probably wouldn't make it through the day without sleeping in at least one class.

I got to school and sat down in my first class. "Hey Ivy!" it was Adaline, Maylee didn't have this class.

"Oh hi Adaline." I still couldn't believe I had friends!

We sat in our seats and I found myself being woken up by the teacher yelling at the kid next to me. _Yikes! That was close! _I thought.

I looked around me to see all the kids grouped off in clusters. "Good morning sleeping beauty." Adaline snickered. I stuck my tongue out at her. "You were asleep for half the class." She caught me up to date on what we just learned right before the bell rang.

My next class wasn't with Adaline or Maylee. It was actually with Verma.

"Oh my god!" she was talking to her gaggle of blonde haired – blue eyed friends. "I was on the internet and I looked up 'The rebel's children' and I saw one I like." I snorted and she glared at me. "What's so funny to you?" I shook my head.

"All three of the boys our age have girlfriends, and the girl our age is me." I told her. Her glare deepened and she leaned in at an intimidating angle.

"Are you sure? Because I'm thinking Gale's son would like me…so tell me all you know about his girlfriend and I'll kill her." I couldn't hold my laughter after this.

"Okay, first of all, she's not scared of you! And second, she's laughing at you right now." I clutched my sides and her eyes flared with hatred. "Plus, you've never even met him!"

"Well, I'll just have to get rid of you then take a little trip to district two." She hissed.

Uh oh.


	26. Chapter 26

**An: My deviant art is Momonster…for those of you who want to check it out…**

Chapter 26: A sweet song

Maylee and Adaline had become my best friends. Remus got a girlfriend, her name is Plum. We were sitting in the living room, our parents weren't home. I sat in the arm chair and he had Plum in his lap on the couch.

"Seriously…you guys are like…thirteen." I say. Plum blushes a deep red.

"Yeah yeah, at least I'm not throwing her on my bed and making out with her." He's referring to Dylan. But his comment makes Plum's blush worse.

"Thank god! I'd be puking all over you." I joke, he laughs. I pretend to gag and even Plum chokes out a laugh.

The phone rings, without hesitation I bolt to get it.

"Hello?"

"Hey! Ivy!" It's Dylan.

"Dylan! What's up?" I ask.

"Well…I was wondering…" he starts to mumble but manages to get out the rest. "So I have a one week break coming up soon and I was wondering if I could visit you in district twelve?" The thought of sharing district twelve with him makes my heart swell with joy.

"Sure! I'd absolutely love that!" I say without missing a beat.

"Is it okay with your parents?" he asks, unsure.

"Oh I doubt they'll care!" they probably won't, as long as Gale doesn't come.

"Cool, so it'll just be me coming, Hailey still has school…" He lets his voice trail off, knowing why his parents can't come.

"Cool! I look forward to it, when does it start?" Anything to get off the topic of family.

"Well the break is next week." Today is Wednesday.

"YAY!" I squeal, I hear him laugh and we say good bye.

**. . .**

"…sooooo?" I had just finished asking my dad if Dylan could stay with us, I told him that Gale, Mia, Tyler and Hailey couldn't come.

"Sure! I think that would be fun." He says, not even looking up from the cheesy-buns he's baking. I grab him into a hug.

"ThankYouThankYouThankYou!" I scream before running upstairs.

**Peeta POV**

"What was that all about?" Katniss asks while she rests her bow on the table. Ivy had just run upstairs.

"She wants Dylan to come say for a week." I reply, she stops and looks at me. "Don't worry! Gale isn't coming, neither is the rest of the family." She continues taking off her coat with a sigh of relief. "Plus I still need to sit that boy down and have a talk with him." I mumble the last part but she still hears it.

"Oh Plu-lease!" She laughs, wrapping her arms around my neck. "I think he'll be more intimidated by my bow than your threat…" she picks up a cheesy-bun and takes a bite out of it. "…to pelt him with bread." She finishes the joke with a smirk. I grab her by the waist and kiss her neck playfully.

"Are you kidding me? I leave the house for like a second and I come back to kitchen sex!" Remus yells as he slams the front door. I laugh but I know it annoys them when we don't stop so I keep kissing her.

"The kitchen's more comfortable than a cave." She mutters as he walks away. This brings out another laugh in me.

**Ivy POV**

I had called Dylan once more to continue planning.

"So I still have school that week and I'm pretty sure a seven day sex talk with my dad wouldn't appeal to you…" I tell him…knowing my dad.

"Can I go to school with you?" I was okay with that idea…knowing Verma it was going to be hell.

"Sure…I must warn you about certain girls though…" he laughed.

"They got nothing on you." We continue the conversation, I tell him about Adaline and Maylee. He's going to be arriving either late Friday night or early Saturday morning, then leaving Sunday.

"Well I guess I'll see you soon." I say after my dad called for dinner.

"See you soon Ivy." I replies before we both hang up.

**. . .**

Today was Friday, I couldn't wait for Dylan's arrival!

"You look happier than usual today." Maylee says quietly, she's really shy and only talks to Adaline and me.

"My boyfriend is visiting next week!" I muse. They both stare at me.

"Visiting from where? What's his name? What does he look like?" Adaline launches into questions.

"He's from district two. Dylan Hawthorne. And he has dark shaggy hair and Grey eyes...AND ABS!" I explain. Adaline smiles.

"Can we meet him?" She asks enthusiastically. I nod.

"He's going to be coming into school with me." We all giggle about it like teenage girls should.

**. . .**

I'm sitting at the train station, alone. My mom and dad were busy and Remus just couldn't be bothered. It was no problem really; it was a few blocks from the victors' village and the train station. I see the train coming for a distance and adrenaline kicks in, my leg is nervously bobbing up and down, my heart pace quickens.

It takes what feels like forever for the train to actually get here. It stops and as soon as the doors open Dylan walks out trailing a suitcase behind him. I can't stop myself; I jump into his arms and smash my lips against his.

He laughs when the kiss breaks "Looks like someone is excited to see me!" he grins widely and I take his hand. We walk to my house in victors' village and I tell him about school and life in twelve. He listens and nods at some points. I open the door to find Remus on top of Plum on the couch.

"Come on! We have company!" I throw a pillow from the armchair at him. He gets up and greets Dylan, Plum looks insanely embarrassed. "Alright, my dad set up a guest room for you." I say, walking with Dylan upstairs. "It's right next to mine." I add.

"Well this is going to be a fun week." He says, pulling me in. I giggle a bit when he does this.

_It will be a fun week!_ I think.


	27. Chapter 27

**An: Okay so I hope you guys like the first part of Dylan's stay.**

Chapter 27: Dylan's stay

**Ivy POV**

"So will I have to sneak into your room tonight or what?" I ask playfully as Dylan holds me close. He had just finished butting his luggage on the armchair in the room. He chuckles.

"Your dad would kill me if I'm found in your room." That's a good point…

"True…so I'll have to be super sneaky." I try to sound seductive, I don't know whether I fail or not. I trace hearts with my finger into his chest through his shirt. He looks at me with a hunger in his eyes I've never seen before.

"I can't wait!" He whispers. Just then my parents get home. I grab Dylan's hand and drag him down the stairs.

"Hello Dylan, It's nice to see you again." My dad says while putting out his hand to shake. Dylan takes his hand and returns the compliment. My dad turns to me and smirks "Polite, I like him already." Dylan starts to blush as they walk away.

"Just wait until he sits you down for a sex talk." Remus teased, it only turned his face a brighter red.

**. . .**

At dinner that night it wasn't as awkward as I had expected. My dad didn't embarrass Dylan, my mom never brought up Gale and Remus was polite.

"So Ivy, How are your…friends." He says the word 'friends' weirdly.

"They're fine! In fact they can't wait to meet Dylan, especially Adaline." I say confidently. They still don't believe that Maylee and Adaline exsist, now I'll have Dylan as proof.

"That's good to hear." He turns to Dylan. "Are you excited to see the school in district twelve? It's probably not as fancy as yours but we make due." Ah humble dad! He'll make you feel guilty without even realizing it.

"Oh the school I go to in two isn't fancy at all, it's falling apart. Hailey's in a really preppy private school though…that's fancy!" He says with a smile. My mom shifts uncomfortably and my dad laughs.

**. . .**

Everyone was in bed as I tip-toed down the hall to the guest room Dylan was staying in. I knocked lightly on the door and it opened slowly.

"Hey Ivy." Dylan whispered. He gestured for me to come in and I did.

**(An: I'm not in the mood to do any lovey-dovey scenes right now and I just got horrible writers block for this story so…yeah…SORRY!)**


	28. Chapter 28

**An: CONTEST! There will be a contest that I'm holding! There's a prize! Lol go to my profile to check it out. (IT'S AN ART CONTEST)**

Chapter 28: Flirtatious girls

"IVY! YOU GUYS ARE GOING TO BE LATE!" My mom screamed from down stairs, I groaned and got out of bed, waking Dylan. I grab a pair of jeans and as shirt before closing the bathroom door and getting dressed. When I exited the bathroom Dylan was fully dressed and ready to go.

"Come on!" I laughed as I grabbed his hand and dragged him down the stairs. I grabbed a pancake and shoved it in my mouth before leaving. Dylan had grabbed two before I pulled him out of the door. "You're lucky you don't have to carry a book bag." I comment on the walk there. He laughs and shoves his free hand in his pants pocket.

When we arrive at the school I put my stuff in my locker and walk him to my homeroom. Adaline and Maylee squeal when he enters. "Oh wow! He's so cute!" Adaline gushes. I laugh when he blushes.

"This is Dylan, Dylan this is Adaline and Maylee." I tell him. We all sit down and wait for class to begin. Maylee, Adaline and I take notes while Dylan doodles in the sketch-book he brought.

"Oh…you're a really good artist!" Comes a voice from behind us. I turn to see Verma leaning over Dylan's shoulder with her boobs pouring out of her shirt.

"Thanks, I try." Dylan smiles a little. I look over at it, to my amusement it's a picture of me sitting in grass with a crown made of daises.

"Who's that of?" she asks him, biting her lip and batting her eyelashes.

"Ivy." Her face turns bright red and she shoots me a death glare before slumping back into her seat, pouting. I find myself smiling smugly and he grabs my hand to give it a squeeze.

**. . .**

At lunch he sits at our table and surprisingly gets along with Maylee and Adaline insanely well.

"…Haha! Verma looked so mad!" Adaline says, recalling the incident in homeroom. Maylee nods shyly while I laugh along.

"I don't get it." Dylan says, looking lost. "Why do you hate her?" he's so innocent…

"Because she's a bitch who double times as a whore." Maylee said, the shocked look on all of our faces causes a light blush to cross her face.

"What'd Verma do to you guys?" I ask them, I never really figured that out.

"Oh you know, the usual. Bullied us into submission then slept with our crushes." Adaline simply states. Dylan looks scared.

**. . .**

"So how was your day?" My mom asked sweetly when we walked through the door.

"Great! Maylee and Adaline loved Dylan." Dylan smiles behind me and nods. My mother looks relieved that I now have proof of their exsistance.

"Well good, your father is in the kitchen baking." She says, smiling nervously. The way she always eyes Dylan like he's about to disappear right before her is a bit unnerving.

"Cool thanks!" I grab Dylan's hand and drag him into the kitchen where my dad is making bread. I grab a cheesy-bun and eat it.

"You, missy!"My dad turned around and confiscated the rest of the plate. "Those are for dinner!" He playfully scolds. I stick my tongue out at him and walk with Dylan to the living room to watch TV. I curled up to Dylan's chest and he put his arm around my shoulder, we spent about an hour or two like this. "DINNER!" My dad called. We got up and went into the dining room to find Remus already eating hungrily. We sat down and everyone settled into a nice conversation.

**. . .**

"That was a nice dinner." Dylan said as we sat on my bed.

"Mhm, it was." I nod and lean against him. "Usually we don't have an entire feast like that, he must REALLY like you." I joke.

"What's not to like?" Dylan teases right back, I give him a good-natured shove and he laughs.

We sit lay on my bed talking and teasing each other until my dad comes up and tells us it's time for bed.

"I really like this." Dylan says when he's in my doorframe. I give him a puzzled look. "Being around you so much." I get up to give him a long kiss before he goes to his room.

This was going to be a fun week if every day was like that. I still have to watch my back for Verma and any other envious girls. _Back off ladies, he's mine_. Tomorrow was Tuesday, on Tuesdays and Thursdays Remus and I helped out at the bakery after school. Seeing as I can't bake for my life, I was just the clerk girl while Remus and my dad did all the baking. I couldn't wait to show Dylan the bakery; Maybe he'd be good at frosting cakes!

**(An: had to end it there, nothing important happens for a while so the next chapters are going to be fast paced)**

**ANNOUNCMENT: I will be making the final chapters soon (don't cry) I'm currently writing a sequel! (Name ideas are appreciated) It's all about their children!**


	29. Chapter 29

**An: go to my profile to check out a contest I'm holding! Oh and the sequel is about life as a married couple (a few pregnancies) and then the children.**

**EY! YOU! YES YOU! IF YOU LIKE FANNIE (Finnick X Annie) THEN YOU SHOULD CHECK OUT "ON THE RUN" BY PatnissEverlark123! THANK YOUUUUUU!**

Chapter 29: Miss you

Dylan jumped about a foot in the air when a little beep went off on my laptop.

"Jumpy much? It just means I'm getting a video call." I explain, he still looks a bit scared, which is adorable! I open the laptop to see Reed's face. "Hi Reed!" I greet him, he waves back then Kale's face squishes into half of the screen. "Oh! Hi Kale!" Dylan says hi to them too.

"So, how've the make-out sessions been?" Kale asks like the creep he is. Dylan's face goes red and Reed starts laughing.

"None of your business nosy nelly!" I say back.

"So good." Reed joins the teasing

"So you guys want to meet my girlfriend?" Kale asks after they finish teasing Dylan and me. We nod and a girl comes into Kale's side of the screen. She has long, flowing brown hair and bright green eyes. "This is Fiona." He says.

Fiona turns out to be really nice, like a female version of Kale's personality, she'd look like him if her hair was lighter and her eyes were brown. We have a good time, chatting and laughing, until we finally have to go.

"Bye guys." We wave good bye to each other. "Kepp in touch! Don't be strangers!" I yell before they log off. I turn to Dylan. "Well that was nice." He nods before we go down to dinner.

**. . .**

It was a fun week but everything must always come to an end. I walk with Dylan down to the train station. I find myself hiding tears from him.

"Ivy, I won't be gone for long, I'm coming back, and your dad invited me to spend all summer here." I look up to see him smiling.

"Oh but I'll miss you so much!" I run into his arms, almost knocking him over, he chuckles quietly.

"I'll miss you too." He pulls away to look my in the eyes, he tucks a strand of hair behind my ear and smiles. "But believe me, it'll be all the better once we're together again." god, he always knows what to say! I pull him into a tearful kiss that lasts for a long time, but not long enough. Pretty soon the train is boarding and I'm crying again. "I love you Ivy." He says before turning to leave.

"I love you too Dylan." I say, I know he heard me because he smiles and enters the train. He waves to me through the window and I wave back.

I trudge back to the house with my hands in my pockets and my head down; this was going to be a long wait for summer.

**A few months later**

"DYLAN!" I jump into his arms before he's even off the train. He's grown a lot in the last few months; he's taller and has more muscles. We're both seventeen now.

"Hey Ivy!" He picks me up and spins me around. We begin walking back to my house, catching up. "So, how about a walk in the woods?" He asks after we get to my house and he puts his luggage down. I agree and we walk out into the woods, holding hands.

We end up sitting by a lake. Dylan sighs and turns to me. "Ivy, you know how much I love you right?" I nod and he bites his lip nervously before standing me up. He has both my hands in his own. "I love you more than life itself, you are my world." _Why's he saying all this?_ Before I can come up with reasons in my brain he's on one knee and reaching into his pocket. He pulls out a little black box and opens it to reveal a magnificent ring. The ring is gold and has a big diamond in the center, surrounded by a design of emeralds. "Ivy Prim-Rue Mellark…Will you marry me?" _HOW IS THAT EVEN A QUESTION?_

"Yes! A million times yes!" I'm pretty much screaming, his smile widens and he embraces me.

Here starts the rest of our lives.

**(An: LOL and it's still not the final chapter!)**


	30. Chapter 30

**An: GAR THEY BE DELETING MAH INTERACTIVE STORIES! Lol my sis got super pissy when I told her Dylan and Ivy were getting married! And also; I'll probably be re-posting the 101th games soon, so just be patient.**

**P.S. OMG! I'M SO HAPPY ABOUT THE NEW IMAGE THING! Now my contest can take a turn! GO TO MY PROFILE TO SEE THE CONTEST!**

Chapter 30: trouble brewing

"You're getting MARRIED?" My mom seemed kind of angry about this whole thing.

"Katniss! This is a good thing!" Peeta tried to calm her down but she wouldn't budge.

"They're too young!" She pointed her finger at Dylan and me on the couch.

"But we were their age when we became engaged…" he let his voice trail off and my mom looked down in thought.

"I guess you're right." She said after a long pause. She stayed silent while my dad congratulated us. Dylan shifted uncomfortably.

"So will you be living in twelve or two?" My dad asked as my mom probably wanted to ask the same question.

"Oh, twelve, absolutely." Dylan smiles at me and gives my hand a squeeze. My dad seems to relax.

**. . .**

"Well that went well." He noted after we had left. It must have been sarcastic because we could hear my mom screaming from here. I scoffed and we continued walking. "Here, let's go to town, I'll buy you something." He offered. I nodded slowly.

_I don't know how the situation would have been different if I was alert but I sure didn't like how it ended with me spacing out._

We walked to town holding hands.

"Hey you, you're the girl my sister hates." I don't look up, I know its Guster, Verma's brother. I nod a bit and something out of my peripheral vision transpires. A gun is pulled and I feel myself being shoved to the ground.

"DYLAN!" I scream, I can hear a girl shrieks.

"GUS! YOU HIT THE WRONG PERSON!" She stomped away. I turned to Dylan, there was sticky, red blood seeping out of the wound in his shoulder.

"Oh god, oh god, oh god! Somebody help!" People were looking at us with wide eyes. "DON'T JUST STAND THERE! GET HELP!" I scream at them. I see people running towards the hospital, others are still staring. I feel hot tears running down my face. "Please be okay!" I whisper into his hair. "Please, oh please be okay!" There are medics running towards us.

"Ma'm, I'm going to have to ask you to step away." A woman medic told me, I stayed put, one of them ripped me away from him. I was covered in blood, there was a large, and growing, pool all around him. I can feel something sharp in my arm and the world starts to go black.

**. . .**

I awake in a white bed. The curtain next to me is drawn open to reveal another bed.

"Finally awake princess?" Dylan smiles from the other bed. I smile at him, just knowing he's okay makes me feel so much better.

"How long have you been awake?" My voice isn't too hoarse so I couldn't have been out for long.

"An hour or two. They took the bullet out, bandaged it, then gave me some drugs." He says, he has a chunky cast on his arm. "They say the bullet would have hit you in the heart if I hadn't pushed you over." His smile fades and his face goes solemn.

I'm about to thank him when a loud crashing sound comes from outside. The door opens and my mom runs over to hug me.

"Oh thank goodness you're okay!" she doesn't show any signs of crying, which is good. When my mom cries…it gets pretty ugly.

"Ha, it's not every day you literally get to take a bullet for someone." My dad is joking with Dylan. Dylan chuckles and agrees before my mom can scold my dad for joking at a time like this.

They both leave after a thirty minute visit. I get out of my bed and crawl into Dylan's, resting my head on his good shoulder.

"Good thing I'm left handed huh?" He asks in a light-hearted voice. I nod but soon drift into sleep.

**1 week later**

"So Dylan, do you think turquoise and brown is better than white and blue, or what?" I ask Dylan, I'm looking at color samples and really like these two combinations.

"Which ever…I'm not a very good judge at this." He's slumped on a chair and is trying to scratch under his cast, but to no avail.

"Leave it alone, you'll make it worse." I scold him, the doctor told him not to irritate the wound.

"But it's so itchy!" He whines. He throws his head back in defeat.

We had been planning this wedding for a week now, so it was still very vague. Maylee, Echo and Fiona were going to be my bridesmaids; Adaline was going to be my maid of honor. Dylan had Reed be his best man as the two of them had become very close in the last few months. Kale, Remus and his best friend from two – Jayk – were going to be his groomsmen. Hailey wanted to be flower girl and Kyler asked to be the ring bearer.

"Well don't try to scratch your arm off." I told him, putting down the color samples and kissing him on the forehead. "Oh and Adaline is coming over, because you're no help!" I tease.

"I just don't get it! So many colors, outfits, flowers and planning!" I know he's just kidding; he loves this, the anticipation of being married.

"We haven't even picked the theme colors!" I tell him. He gets up and goes into the kitchen for something to eat as the doorbell rings.

"Okay, let the planning commence!" Adaline is carrying a big book of designs and colors. "This is so exciting!" She says as she sits down. She opens the book and starts flipping through it, commenting on certain pages.

After she left Dylan sat next to me on the couch and slung his good arm over my shoulder and kissed my temple.

"At least she's more of a bride-zilla than you." He teases, I laugh. This day has been so exhausting. "So did you decide between turquoise and brown or blue and white?" he asks, I'm surprised he even remembered.

"Turquoise and brown, it's unique and a really pretty combo." I reply tiredly. He pulls me into him so I can use his chest as a pillow.

"Just like you, unique and beautiful." Was the last thing I heard before sleep pulled me under.

**(An: there we go, a pretty good sized chapter! Lol! Adaline the bride-zilla! And no, Dylan isn't trying to be nonchalant about this, he's just trying not to spaz out in excitement.)**


	31. Chapter 31

**(An: I'm just going to skip to the wedding, I've dragged this story along pretty far, but REMEMBER: there is a sequel!)**

Chapter 31: Wedding bells

"Ivy, you look beautiful!" My mother coos as her and Adaline do my make-up. "Okay, so we have something new." She points to the dress. "Something blue." The blue flower in my hair. "Now we just need something old and something borrowed." Her eyes widen and she leaves the room. I look to Adaline, who just shrugs and continues applying eye-shadow.

My mom returns with a lovely little golden pin, it's a ring with a mocking jay in it. The mocking jay has an arrow caught in its mouth.

"Wow." I breathe. I've seen pictures of my mom with this pin on. She smiles and fastens it to my dress. It fits perfectly with the strapless gown. "Thank you mom." I say, smiling.

"I'd better go; I need to go meet up with Reed to go down to our places." Adaline rushes herself out and my dad comes in right after.

"Oh wow! You're suddenly all grown up." He says, wiping a tear from his eye. "I remember when you were five, and you thought boys were gross." My mom starts laughing and I can't help but grin. "Not so gross now, are they?" mom is trying to get him to stop crying now.

"Its okay dad, Dylan's a great guy. We'll only be living a few blocks away." I tell him, patting his shoulder. I had specifically asked for a house outside of the victors' village. We had bought a quaint house right in the town center; Dylan was going to be opening a shop for art supplies along with a small art class.

"I know…I'm just...so happy!" he sobs. Mom hands him a handkerchief.

"Come on Peeta, you have to give her away in a few minutes." She says, this only makes him cry more. She rolls her eyes and turns to me. "We're happy for you and we're glad you're happy." She smiles and takes dad out of the room. They both exit the room. I turn to the mirror to check my make-up but the door opens again.

"Whoa, Dylan is one lucky guy!" he smiles sweetly. I get up and hug him.

"I haven't seen you in forever!" I tell him, he nods. His bronze hair is slicked back and I can tell Echo did something to his eyes. "You look great! How's Echo?" I ask. His face flushes for a moment but the smile comes back soon after.

"I proposed." He says quietly. I squeal loudly.

"Oh my god! What'd she say? That's so exciting!" I know she said yes, it wasn't a question. He nods and smiles more.

"Oh…and she's pregnant." He adds. I stare at him in disbelief. "It wasn't an accident, don't worry." This was so adorable! I considered Reed my best friend, him being happy contributed to my happiness. We talk a little more and he tells me that they're moving to twelve, we'll all be together. "I'm trying to convince Kale to move to twelve with Fiona, once he pops the question." He says with a smirk.

"Yes! That'd be so cool! Our kids could be best friends!" I say excitedly. He nods enthusiastically. Eventually the ceremony starts and he has to leave. My dad shows up at the door.

"You ready?" he asks. His eyes are still a bit puffy. I nod and take his arm.

"Ready as I'll ever be!" I beam as the music starts. My mom hands me a bouquet of blue flowers before running to her seat. The doors open and we step through them. Dylan is standing up on a small stage with the minister. My breathe hitches as I realize; _I'm getting married, to the man of my dreams!_ I continue down the aisle, by now it feels as though the only people in the world are Dylan and me. I'm so wrapped up in this fantasy I almost trip on the step; my dad catches me and laughs. He kisses my cheek before handing me off to Dylan.

"Dearly beloveds, we're gathered here today…" I drift off for the rest of this speech. I'm staring into Dylan's eyes and he's doing the same. "Do you, Ivy Prim-Rue Mellark, take Dylan Rory Hawthorne to be your husband, to have and to hold, to love and to cherish, in sickness and in health, through the good and the bad, 'til death do you part?" I had waited impatiently this whole time just to day my next two words.

"I do." I say with a big grin. Dylan smiles too.

"Do you, Dylan Rory Hawthorne, take Ivy Prim-Rue Mellark to be your Wife, to have and to hold, to love and to cherish, in sickness and in health, through the good and the bad, 'til death do you part?" The minister continues.

"I do." Dylan replies, biting his lip in anticipation for the next part.

"I now pronounce you, man and wife. You may kiss the bride." A smirk spreads across Dylan's face before he picks me up and pulls me in for the binding kiss. The guests go wild. I can now see that my mom is crying with dad and Mia. It saddens me to not see Gale, but I never really expected him to show up. The ending music starts playing, Dylan takes my hand and we run out the doors. There's a very nice car waiting with 'Just married' on the back window, tied to the back are empty cans. I know Remus did this; he knows how much I loved the wedding traditions from before the dark days. I get in the passenger seat of the car and Dylan starts to drive it to our new house. The town square is empty, seeing as everyone was at the wedding. Dylan picks me up and lifts me out of the car and through the door of the house.

"Welcome home Mrs. Ivy Hawthorne." He says before planting a kiss on my lips and carrying me upstairs.

_The End_

**IMPORTANT NOTICE: THE SEQUEL IS CALLED 'Temporary Paradise' AND IT WILL BE UP JUST ABOUT THE TIME YOU ARE READING THIS! SO LOOK IT UP TO CONTINUE FOLLOWING IN THE SHADOWS (see what I did there? XD)**


End file.
